Magic Knight Yugioh
by Sacred Refrain
Summary: Seto, Bakura, Yugi were summon to Cefiro to become the Magic Knights...... I think i messed up some of the chapters up....>
1. Default Chapter

Magic Knight Yu-gi-Oh!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth or Yu-gi-oh! This Story is based on the Magic Knight Rayearth Magna because the series is a little bit too long……………  
  
  
  
Chapter one  
  
"Help…"  
  
"Help us… Magic Knights…"  
  
"Please save us!"  
  
  
  
Yugi, Bakura, and Seto were sitting in a classroom for detention because they got into a big fight earlier today at lunch. To be more specific, it was Yami, Yami Bakura, and Seto fighting. They got caught by the teacher and got a 3-hour detention that day, repeating the phrase 'I will not fight at school anymore."  
  
Yugi put his pen down and stretched. "Why do I have to take the punishment when it is you, Yami Bakura and Seto fighting?" Yugi asked his Yami. "He he! Sorry Aibou. "Yami smiled.  
  
Bakura sat in his seat and sighed. "My hand is sore….." He complained. "Just get to work…" Yami Bakura ordered. Bakura obeyed.  
  
Seto was typing on his laptop. He was tired too, also worried about the Kaiba Corp. He had a very important meeting tonight and he was stuck here typing 'I will not fight at school anymore.'  
  
Suddenly, there was this blinding light. Everyone shielded their eyes, and then they heard a girl's voice. "Please save our world…. Legendary Magic Knights!" They saw a young girl with long golden hair flying in the air and beautiful emerald eyes. The ground suddenly opened up and swallowed the three boys.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well review me and tell me if I should continue with this junk.  
  
Seto: I thought… Magic Knights… are supposed to be girls……  
  
SR (Silver Reflection): So……  
  
Yami: You're not planning to change us into girls… are you?  
  
SR: no…. But a few characters would be 'different' from the original Magic Knight Rayearth… And I got the right kind of magic just for the three of you….. (Laughs evilly)  
  
Seto: I thought you are NOT one of the SKTQ sisters….  
  
SR: So, I can still torture you three (waves at all the SKTQ sisters)  
  
Y. Bakura: I wonder what kind or power I'll get…..  
  
SR: I know! And I drew you costumes too!  
  
Seto: (Holding A Magic Knight Rayearth Comic book and looking through it with Yami) They are all skirts!  
  
SR: I know! ^_^ I changed them into pants for you guys.  
  
Yami: I hope I'm not that Umi girl… I 'don't' think I'm gonna like that…..  
  
SR: No you're not… so it can only be either Seto or Bakura be wearing THAT! (laughs insanely) (if you watched Magic Knight Rayearth before, you should know what I mean… if not, e-mail me and I'll send you a pic of the three knights…)  
  
Bakura: ………… I don't think I'm gonna like this…………  
  
SR: Don't worry, Y.Bakura won't hurt you. (hands Bakura Magic Knight Rayearth comic number 2) See when they are at the spring of Eterna? I got the perfect thing install for your Yami…. (Giggle insanely)  
  
Yami Bakura: uh oh…..  
  
Seto: Can I go home?  
  
SR: no……. Not until this story is finish… then you can go home…. I still need to draw those costumes!!!!! I'm sooooooooo evil…. Can't wait till ~cough cough~ puts the Windom costume on……. (looks through papers of drawings and laughs, fire burning in the background)  
  
Yugi: She's scary when she looks through her drawings and giggles…  
  
Yami: I agree….  
  
SR: I can hear you too from over here!  
  
Yugi and Yami: oops….  
  
SR: Oh… Seto!!! Come here so I can measure you size!!!!!!!!!!!!!?  
  
Seto: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (runs away)  
  
SR: You can't escape! (out of nowhere appeared the maze card from CCS) Maze Card! Trap Seto in your maze! Release and Dispel! (The maze card appeared and trapped Seto in its maze ^_^) (Disclaimer: I do not own Card Captor Sakura)  
  
So click on that purple thingy and tell me if it's junk or not…………..be a bit gentle on the flames ok????? 


	2. The world of Cephiro

Disclaimer: I really hate repeating this stuff. I do not own YU-gi-oh! And Magic Knight Rayearth. I own my drawings!  
  
  
  
Chapter Three - The World of Cephiro  
  
"So, you are the Legendary Magic Knights Princess Emeraude summoned from the other world," the small figure said, "but you're just children!"  
  
"Hold on buddy! Children? You're the one who looks about ten!" Yami Bakura sniffed indignantly, which had just managed to grab Bakura into his soul room.  
  
"Me? A child?" He sputtered, raising his staff his whacked the rude boy over the head, "I'm 747 years old!"  
  
"What?!" The three boys cried in unison.  
  
"You aged so well," Seto commented, eying the stranger with disbelief.  
  
"Might wanna ease up on the face lifts," Yami Bakura teased, his head still throbbed from the force of the blow he had received.  
  
"That's the thank's I get for summoning old 'Fyula' here to save your puny hides!"  
  
"Lend us a hand?" Yami asked, as he looked back to where the giant fish was still laying in the dirt, "so that whale of a whale is yours?"  
  
"That's right," the small being confirmed with a hint of pride, "Fyula's a pet of mine!"  
  
"In that case, you've got to know where we are, and why!" Seto said, stepping forward to the small man. The being's expression grew serious, he gazed at their faces and let his eyelids slide half shut.  
  
"You're in Cephiro, you were summoned by Princess Emeraude to become the Legendary Magic Knights," his eyes snapped back open, hoping to find the boys staring transfixed by his story. But they were busy petting Fyula and asking it to take them home. "Hey! Will you listen?!" he yelled, then raised his staff and cried: "PET RETREAT!" The giant fish dissolved into a large jewel on the top of his staff. His sighed and said softly, "you can not return to your world."  
  
"What?!" Yami cried in shock, Yugi and Seto were also horrified. The small man straightened himself.  
  
"Those summoned to Cephiro cannot return of their own will!"  
  
"But I've got to attend a meeting at 6!" Seto exclaimed.  
  
"And I've got to help grandpa with dinner!" Yami blurted.  
  
"You can't go home!" the same repeated, his voice hard like steel. These boys were beginning to annoy him, if they continued to act like this, how would they be able to save Cephiro?  
  
"Are you sure," Yami asked, a deep sorrow was in his voice. The little being looked at him and his heart softened.  
  
"Well, there is one way-" he began.  
  
"Tell us how you shorty!" Yami Bakura interrupted, getting right into the shocked man's face.  
  
"You may be older, but we're taller!" Seto said, joining Yami.  
  
"Hey! Don't threaten me because you're taller!" The little man backed quickly away.  
  
"Please tell us," Yami begged in a quiet voice, as if his comrades hadn't interrupted. The small man with all the answers said in a clear voice: "You must save Cephiro!"  
  
***  
  
The black cloaked figure stalked into a room by waterfalls, they seemed to slide in from the ceiling, but there were no holes. They then splashed into a small moat that circled the room and washed away to who knows where.  
  
"Lord Zagato," a voice asked, it was feminine, low and reedy. "What does the water mirror reveal?"  
  
"The Legendary Magic Knight's were summoned to our world," Zagato replied calmly. Gasps and whispers of surprise surround him in the eerie room.  
  
"Hm, I see. Although imprisoned Princess Emeraude's powers remain strong. Indeed, her powers kept peace and order in Cephiro." A second voice commented.  
  
"As in the legend, are there three of them?" a third voice joined them, "three to become the Magic Knights and revive, "here a pause, "the Spirits?"  
  
"This will be interesting, "the first voice said sarcastically.  
  
"The three summoned ones are still children, "Zagato finally spoke, "they can not revive the Spirits. But now they are with Guru Clef." His eyes narrowed, how he despised that tiny man.  
  
"That annoying sorcerer?!" One of the voices cried.  
  
"This is not good," the female voice remarked darkly.  
  
"Alcione..." Zagato whispered.  
  
"Yes, sir?" the female voice answered. Her voice betrayed an eagerness, a wish to serve. Zagato smiled, this was good.  
  
"You must take care of this problem," he commanded her. Then out of the wall of water stepped a beautiful woman with long flowing purple hair. Her tight fitting black suit was very revealing, her boot were up to her thighs. Her small, thin lips were pursed in a tight smile.  
  
"As you wish sir!"  
  
  
  
Review plz!!!!! 


	3. Power of the Princess

Disclaimer: Read what I said in chapter 3! I don't want to repeat!  
  
  
  
Chapter Four - Power of the Princess  
  
"I remember hearing a voice back at school, right before we were swept away," Yami remarked thoughtfully.  
  
"Yeah, I heard it too!" Yami Bakura exclaimed, "please save our world..."  
  
"Legendary Magic Knights, "Seto finished for him.  
  
"Ever since Princess Emeraude, the pillar of Cephiro was abducted; peace and order disappeared. Before, everyone lived happily. People, spirits and creatures got along well," the little man explained sadly. "Since we lost the Princess, Cephiro's become a nightmare of war and chaos." Out of the corner of their eyes, as the man was speaking, they spotted something rustling in the bushes.  
  
"Look out!"  
  
A huge monster lunged forwards to the small man, gaping mouth open with sharp teeth and slobbering tongue. The purple-haired man calmly lifted his staff.  
  
"n' Sundance 'u Lightning Flash!" He chanted, as a light flashed from the sky down onto the monster tearing it apart into nothingness. The boy's eyes widened.  
  
"Wow!" Yami Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"That light tore that monster apart!" Yami Yugi muttered, sweat dropping from his forehead.  
  
"There were no such monsters in Cephiro before," the man continued as if nothing had happened, "we're in the Forest of Elements. I can't believe that there are monsters roaming these sacred woods... It seemed we must hurry."  
  
"When this Princess disappeared, why did Cephiro fall apart?" Seto asked curiously.  
  
"Like I said, Princess Emeraude is the pillar of our world. She protected peace and order here with her prayers," he  waved his arms at the landscape ," in Cephiro, everything is controlled by one's will. Belief is power."  
  
"Belief..." Yami Bakura repeated.  
  
"Princess Emeraude brought peace and order with her belief. She protected us until someone abducted her-" he was cut off by Yami..  
  
"Who? Who kidnapped the Princess?!"  
  
"It was Priest Zagato," the little man answered sadly, "he kidnapped the Princess and hid her away somewhere."  
  
"And you don't know where? With your powers?" Yami Bakura asked incredulously.  
  
"Zagato's power is second only to that of the Princess'" he clenched his staff tightly, "and..."  
  
"And what?" Seto asked, fearing more bad news.  
  
"Um... Never mind, " he turned away from the boys. "The Princess wished you to our world," he continued, "If you can become the Magic Knights and save Cephiro, her wish would be fulfilled and then you could return home.  
  
"I don't believe it," Bakura mumbled in his soul room, "it's just like a fantasy game."  
  
"You want me to beat you up?" His yami asked telepathically, his counterpart gave him a resentful no.  
  
"But why us?" Seto asked, "why not someone from Cephiro?"  
  
"That's right! What about the people of Cephiro?" Yami demanded.  
  
"If the Princess is so important, "Seto began to shout into the little man's face again, "why isn't anyone doing anything?!"  
  
"Many have tried, none have succeeded."  
  
All four were silent, and as the wind rustled, a sense of deadly foreboding settled over the little group.  
  
  
  
SR: Scare???????  
  
Yami: NO…………  
  
Yami Bakura: Why should we?????  
  
Seto: Cause the two of you are chickens from the past?  
  
Yami Bakura + Yami: Take that back or else…  
  
Seto: What????  
  
SR: YAmi Bakura!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
YAmi. B: What?  
  
SR: (grins evilly) I need to measure your sizes…..he he he  
  
Yami B.: NO! (Start to run away)  
  
SR: Loop card! Release and Dispell!  
  
Yami B.: (runs in circles until he gave up) 


	4. Accepting the Gifts

Disclaimer: Why me! Why!!!!!!!!! I don't own Yu-gi-oh! And magic knight Rayearth!  
  
Oh People this is it! For now!!!! The next update won't be there until next week or later…. (why do I have so much Homework…) Please Review!!!! OH yes, I would like to thank my friend Timegirl for editing my story!  
  
Chapter Five - Accepting the Gift  
  
"Many have tried, none have succeeded." The strange little man said, his voice was filled with a mixture of anger and regret.  
  
"He's that strong?" Yami asked nervously, the man nodded.  
  
"The Legendary Magic Knights must come from another world," he began, "and to become a Magic Knight, you must revive the Spirits."  
  
"Spirits?" Yami asked from inside.  
  
"But first," he said briskly, ignoring Yami, "you'll need amour. You can't fight in these flimsy outfits!" He raised his staff and a light shot out from the jewel towards the trio. It wrapped around them before they had time to cry out. When the light vanished they stared at each other. On their left arm was a long glove that wrapped around their hand, but left the fingers bare. Their shoes had become tough boots made for any terrain. On their right shoulder was a shoulder pad connected to a jewel. On Yami Yugi and Yami Bakura's jewel appeared the eye of Ra, the millennium puzzle and the ring must have united with the jewel.  
  
"Aibou, can you hear me?" Yami asked.  
  
"Loud and clear, " Yugi responded in the soul room.  
  
"Where are you, you white haired girly?" Yami Bakura asked coldly in his mind.  
  
"I'll give each of you one specialty!" the man continued, he began another spell. "n' Accept! 'u Magic Gift!" With a blinding flash, three colors, red, blue and green sped towards their owner. The magic had chosen!  
  
Yami and Yugi could feel fire burning inside of their hearts and body, but they weren't burnt by it. It was like their body and the fire had become one. Water flowed into Seto and rushed to his heart. A wind blew into Yami Bakura and Bakura, their white hair blew in the gust.  
  
"Each kind chose you," the small man wasn't even tired after his tremendous displays, "In Cephiro, magic is used by the heart. Depending on the user's will, the magic can be string or weak. The three of you were just chosen by three types of magic."  
  
"Cool!" Seto exclaimed, raising a clenched fist, "now that I know magic I can kick your butts anytime!" he said to the two shorter boys. The old sorcerer frowned and smacked him with his staff.  
  
"Fool! Don't ever use magic when it's not needed! Go ahead and try, the spell will boomerang right back to you!" With a sniff he turned to Yami and asked his name.  
  
"Yami," replied pointing to himself.  
  
"Hey! My name's Seto Kaiba!" Seto interrupted, Yami Bakura joined him.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm Yami Bakura!"  
  
"Okay, okay! Take it easy!" The sorcerer exclaimed as he pushed the two annoyances away from him. Yami knelt down to be at eye height with the old man, the sorcerer placed his hand on the boy's forehead, Yami closed his eyes. Yugi did the same in his soul room.  
  
"What's he doing?" Yami Bakura whispered to Seto.  
  
"I don't know, but I bet he picked Yami because he's short!" Seto explained, crossing his arms.  
  
"He's not just short, he's old!"  
  
"As if you aren't?" Seto retorted sarcastically.  
  
"Shut up over there!" The little man roared, then calming turned back to Yami. "Can you feel it inside? Different from before?"  
  
"I feel it," Yami replied, and so did Yugi in his soul room, "something warm deep inside me."  
  
"I can almost express it in words," Yugi murmured in his soul room.  
  
"That's your magic," the sorcerer explained. Suddenly, the serene atmosphere was shattered as birds burst from the trees in a great cry of fear. A little mouse with bird wings landed on the little man's shoulder, it squeaked in his ear and the powerful man's eyes widened.  
  
"What? One of Zagato's disciples?!"  
  
Please! Review!!!!!!!  
  
Seto : I still can't believe I got water!  
  
Yami Bakura: How does that shorty age so well?  
  
Yami: Why would you wanna know?  
  
SR: I bet he wants to keep his pretty face!!!!!!!  
  
Yami Bakura: …………………  
  
Bakura: I like wind!!!!!!!!  
  
Next chapter! Alcione attack! What will the guys do????? 


	5. The Attack

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Yu-gi-oh! And Magic Knight Rayearth. Thanks again to TimeGirl for editing this for me!!!!  
  
Chapter 6 - The Attack  
  
"What?! One of Zagato's disciples?" The short man cried in horror, the power he sensed had a filthy feel to it, it was someone strong in the dark arts.  
  
"Zagato?!" the boys yelled in unison. Seto ran and grabbed the small man by the shoulder.  
  
"Hurry! Teach me magic too!" Seto demanded, there was a cool determination in his eyes, the small man looked up at him in surprise. He opened his mouth to reply but was interrupted by flashes of lighting in the suddenly darkened sky.  
  
"It's too late…" he said sadly, as the thunder roaring began to get louder, the dark disciple was coming closer.  
  
"What?" Seto and Yami Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"n' Cleft 'u Pet Summon!" The purple-haired alien's long staff glowed a bright light as a giant beast appeared behind him. It had a body of a lion's head, and the claws of an eagle. A pair of majestic wings sprouted from it's back.  
  
"This time it's not a flying fish?" Yami asked.  
  
"Fyula's way too slow," the small man said. Suddenly, a flash of lightning crashed down on a nearby cliff. "Hurry and climb on!" he shouted. The boys scrabbled up the side of the bird as fast as they could. Just as the beast was about to take off, Yami turned to face the short man.  
  
" But what about you?" Yami asked.  
  
"I'll stay here," he replied seriously.  
  
"No way!" the three shouted back at him, despite their short time together, they couldn't help but like the magical man.  
  
"I'll be fine! Now go on!" He said, his voice had an edge of command to it. The huge beast flapped its wings and soared into the sky.  
  
"Please tell us your name!" Seto called down to him, as the ground shrank away...  
  
"It's Clef… Guru Clef," he replied with gentle smile, like father to son. "I've vowed to guide you, protect you, and help you become Magic Knights. I promised the princess!" Yami stood and tried to jump off, Seto noticed him and grabbed his arms.  
  
"Clef! I'll stay with you and fight!" Yami shouted as he struggled to free himself from the taller boy.  
  
"No! You must go!" Clef shouted, "go west! In the forest of Silence, Presea's waiting. You'll find weapons and Mokona!" As the beast flew further and further away, Clef could still hear Yami shouting his name and telling Seto to let him go.  
  
"It's been a while, Guru Clef," A feminine voice said from behind the Guru. Guru Clef slowly turned, he instantly recognized who it was.  
  
"After all I taught you, how shameful to see you working for Zagato, Alcione." he spat her namer, like it was a foul poison in his mouth. Alcione gave a somewhat unnerving cackle.  
  
"I thank you Guru, for teaching me such powerful magic," She held up her wand, it glowed a bright violet light as Alcione shouted, "M Allayah! W Ice Attack!" Thousands of ice spears appeared and shot at Guru Clef. The Guru jumped up and yelled.  
  
"M Cresta! W Shield!" An invisible barrier appeared and protected the Guru from the ice spears.  
  
"Indeed, as I would expected form my teacher, the supreme sorcerer of Cephiro," Alicone said as the ice vanished.  
  
"I taught you magic so you could protect Princess Emeraude; not so that you could threaten peace here in Cephiro!" He said in a sad and disappointed voice.  
  
" Ha, ha ha! As strict as always," she laughed," But enough of this chit- chat, Guru Clef." She held her wand up and pointed it at the Guru. "Move out of my way! If you don't…" She was cut off by the Guru, standing still in his spot.  
  
"And if I don't...?" Clef asked.  
  
"M Cresta! W Pet Summon!" Alcione held up her wand to the sky as a huge  
  
two-headed dog appeared in the thin air and growled at Guru Clef. "Guru, I cannot win fighting against you one-on-one," she said honestly, "my mission is the disposal of the fledgling Magic Knights." With that, she took off into the sky. She looked back and shouted,"Have fun with this two-headed cutie! In the meantime, it's time to wipe out those three boys."  
  
"Wait! Alcione!"  The Guru shouted back to his student, but the two-headed beast chose that moment to attack.  
  
"See you later! Guru Clef," Alcione took off to the direction of the boys. As Clef fought the beast, he prayed inside his heart. "Magic Knights summoned from another world. If you fall to Alcione, then you cannot revive the Spirits and become Magic Knights… For your true enemy is much stronger than Alcione. Children of another world, You must overcome many tribulations and Save Cephiro!"  
  
  
  
A/N: So whatcha think??????? Please review…. Tension is starting I can just feel it in me…..  
  
Seto: (flip through the magic knight comic book…) There's this animal thingy that's called Mokona… so what are you going to do about it…  
  
SR: (grins evilly…) you'll know soon…………… Also people!!!!! It's Poll Time!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Ok, Here's the question:  
  
Should I have both Bakura and Yami Bakura in love with one girl, or should they fall in love with two girls, for example, like a pair of twins??????? E-mail your answers in!!!!!!!  
  
Angel_sakura123@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
Also, I know this story will eventually end….. (sigh) So I need to know what kind of story I should do next!!! Ok here are some ideas that I have:  
  
Card captor Seto/ Bakura/ any characters in Yu-Gi-oh, I can't do Yugi cause someone is already doing it….Don't worry, it's gonna be different.  
  
Digimon- A big mix of the first, second third, and a bit of the fourth season!!!(in case you don't know, the fourth season is about kids becoming digmon by scanning the digimon card! And it's on air in japan right now!)  
  
Sailor Yu-gi-oh! – I don't think I have to say much about this one…  
  
Silver Reflection – Ok this is my own story, a stone was created from this one world and was sent to earth. It landed on the hands of one young girl. She later discovered its powers and was also transferred to Domino High! Later after she told the gang about her power… they were transported to that world……. What will happen next?  
  
  
  
Ok! E-mail to cast your votes on which ones you want!!!!!! 


	6. OH SO CUTE! a.k.a. Fire Magic

Disclaimer: I do not own Magic Knight Rayearth and Yu-gi-oh! Thanks TimeGirl for helping me!!!!!  
  
  
  
Chapter 7 - OH SO CUTE! a.k.a. Fire Magic  
  
"Clef…" Yami murmured as he looked back to where they had left the Guru.  
  
"I wonder if Clef is ok," Seto mumbled almost to himself.  
  
"Don't worry; he's fine. You saw what happened to the first monster that attacked. He's so powerful! He'll finish them off in no time." Yami Bakura answered with confidence. Just then a deafening was heard from where from behind them, they spun around as saw a great flash of light exploded up from the ground.  
  
"That light!" Yami gasped in shock.  
  
"What's that sound?" Seto asked, although he had a fairly good idea what it had been.  
  
"It's gotta be the sound of Guru Clef beating up Zagato," Yami Bakura stated in a calm he didn't feel.  
  
"Then, I wonder who that is!" Seto shouted, as he pointed to a figure heading straight towards them. It was Alcione.  
  
"Could that be…" Yami said with a shaking voice, afraid to know who it was heading for them.  
  
"M Arile! W Ice Spear!" Ice spears shot out from every direction. The griffin beast dodged them skillfully.  
  
"Looks like she's not on our side!" Seto cried.  
  
"So… you mean Clef lost?!" Yami Bakura exclaimed with a vein popping out on his head..  
  
"We need a plan guys!" Yami yelped, "Ok, What do girls have in common?"  
  
"They like pretty things, hot guys - " Seto was cut off by Yami Bakura.  
  
"That's it! We'll use our charm!" Yami Bakura whispered, " And I know just the perfect guys who can do this…" He nodded to Yami and the two off them grabbed Yugi and Bakura out of the soul room.  
  
"What?" The two asked with the most confused look on their face. Seto's face twitched.  
  
"Your Yami's want you guys to use your charm to fight that woman there…" Seto explained.  
  
"They really are children. It's sad, but the must die for Lord Zagato's sake." Alcione said to herself as she caught up to the griffin beast and its riders.  
  
"Ok, got it?" Seto asked.  
  
"Right, let's do this," Yugi and Bakura said as they stood up. Suddenly, Alcione appeared in front of the beast, making the creature jerk to a stop.  
  
"Hello there, little Magic Knights… And goodbye!" Alcione almost sang as she aimed at the boys.  
  
"Hold on! Are we finished?" Seto exclaimed.  
  
"NO…." Yugi and Bakura said in unison and made the cutest puppy faces, on both Cephiro and Earth. (TG: Darn those anime eyes! SR: I know!!! So… hard… to resist…)  
  
"Can't resist cuteness…" Alcione struggle not to give in to their faces. She took one more look at them. Their eyes, if possible, had gotten bigger. They batted their eyelashes and pouted their lips. She couldn't resist it anymore and jumped onto their flying beast. She grabbed the two boys and squeezed them in a tight hug. "SO CUTE!" She giggled. Seto's mouth dropped, The Yamis inside their soul room were laughing hysterically. Both Yugi and Bakura's face went all red,  
  
half because of their embarrassment, and half because Alcione wasn't giving them room to breath. Alcione let go of them and gave the two of them a huge kiss on their forehead. "You two look like dolls!" Alcione said she gave them another hug, as if they were her teddy bears. She looked up and saw Seto, whose mouth was still dropping. She let go of both Yugi and Bakura and headed toward Seto. Seto closed his mouth and backed up a bit.  
  
Alcione grabbed Seto by the shoulder and pulled him in to give him a hug. " Oh my god! You're so cute too. Not to mention handsome!" Alcione exclaimed. Yami and Yami Bakura couldn't take this anymore, they grabbed their Aibous and threw them into the soul room. They got out and tried to copied their Aibous' puppy faces.  
  
"What about us?" they asked.  Alcione turned to see them. They were doing their best. Alcione raise an eyebrow and turned back to Seto.  
  
"Those puppy faces aren't as cute as before," she commented and continued to pet a disgruntled Seto's head. Yugi and Bakura laughed insanely inside their soul room. Seto made a face toward the two Yamis. They growled and decided to use their coldness and dark instead of cute.  
  
"Miss, you must be mistaken," Alcione turned around and saw the two Yamis, and gasped. She let go of Seto and walked over to the Yamis. She lifted their chins up with her two index fingers.  
  
"I don't take those looks… I like cute ones," Alcione said and floated up into the air.  "Now to finish you off…" She held up her wand up again. It started to glow brightly when suddenly Yami stood up. He held up his hand and point his index finger at Alcione. The jewel on his glove glowed a soft red first.  
  
"What are you up to sweetie?" she asked him, amused by his standing up to her.  
  
"Fire Arrow!" Flaming arrows shot at Alcione, they singed her costume and caused her to lose her concentration and fall down into the sea. Yami flopped backwards, luckily, Seto and Yami Bakura caught him.  
  
"You ok?" Seto asked. Yami nodded.  
  
"That's my magic…" Yami explained weakly.  
  
"If you know that all along, why didn't you use it!" Yami Bakura yelled in his ear, Yami winced.  
  
"You said you had a plan!" Yami muttered back, rubbing his ear. Yugi realized this and helped his Yami to the soul room. He laid Yami on the big Egyptian bed and left Yami to have a rest.  
  
"So what's next?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I think Clef said to go west…" Yami Bakura said as he tried to recall.  
  
"Yeah! Clef said something about meeting 'Presea' in the forest of Silence. I think he also said something about getting weapons." Seto said.  
  
"This is more like a bad dream than a fantasy game," Yami Bakura said.  
  
"I'll pinch you to wake up!" Seto said with an evil grin as he pinched and pulled Yami Bakura's cheeks out as far as they could go. Yami Bakura then punched him in the guts to stop his pinching. "Ouch!"  
  
"Ok, so we need to head west," Yami Bakura said as he rubbed his now aching cheeks.  
  
"Which way is west?" Yugi asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. Suddenly the griffin beast made a loud 'KWEE!" sound. The trio leaped, in shock, into the air.  
  
"What's he saying?" Yami Bakura said. The beast just kept on making 'Kwee' sounds.  
  
"I'll bet he knows where the forest of silence is!" Yugi said after a moment of thinking. The bird nodded and they headed off towards the Forest of Silence, Presea, and Mokona.  
  
***  
  
     Inside of the water dungeon, a young girl with long golden hair prayed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Please save Cephiro, before it's too late…." The princess laid down a large flower. From behind, a globe appeared. A black figure was watching her inside of it.  
  
"You used the last of your powers to summon the Magic knights," the black figure commented.  
  
"Zagato!" the princess gasped.  
  
"Stop your futile attempts, Princess Emeraude," he said softly, "The legendary Magic Knights will not revive the Spirits."  
  
"Why?" Princess Emeraude demanded, "Zagato, why are you acting like this? Don't you care what happens to Cephiro?" But all the response she got, was a dark, menacing smile.  
  
The globe vanished, leaving Emeraude alone once more.  
  
  
  
  
  
SR: Yeah!!!!!! Yami used his magic!!!!! Now onto the Forest Of Silence! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
  
Yami: Why is she laughing like that?  
  
Seto: (Still reading the comic book) I think I know…(shows a part in the comic book and yami Freaked out.  
  
Yami: What! Magic doesn't work in the Forest of Silence?!?!?!  
  
SR: That's right… after that… onto the spring of Eterna! (Looks both sides) Where is Yami Bakura and Bakura???????  
  
Seto: I think they went to hide cause this is the part where That Fuu girl Meets that guy name Ferio.  
  
SR: OH! He must be afraid of what I'm going to do there cause he's wind… (grins evilly)  
  
TG: Hi SR!  
  
SR: TG! Hey!!!!!!! Looks like everone's here… so let me introduce my latest creation! (Holds out what it seems to be a little fur ball) Ta-da!  
  
Everyone except for Yami Bakura/Bakura: (Sweat dropped) what is that?  
  
The fur ball: (the fur ball moved a biut and then out popped two little feet, then two little hands two cute adorable little ears. It opens its eyes and looks around the room) PIIIIII!!!!  
  
SR: Let me introduce you to Mirona!  
  
TG: So cute!!!!!!!  
  
Yugi: It reminds me of Mokona.  
  
SR: Cuase I created it to look act likie Mokona! This is like the female version of Mokona!  
  
Mirona: PI!!!!!!  
  
SR: Ah! Look at the time! I gotta finish that stupid essay… damn teachers……  
  
TG: Oh yeah… I gotta finish my homework too.  
  
Sr: Sayorana! 


	7. Pu! PU! PU!

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-gi-oh! And Magic Knight Rayearth….  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 8 Pu! Pu! Pu!  
  
Not long after the three boys defeated Alcione, they arrived at the forest of silence. But, little did they know, magic would not work here.  
  
"Wait here, we'll be back," Yugi said to the beast, as they slid off it's back and walked into the forest. After just a short distance, both Yugi and Yami Bakura, felt a bit weird. Suddenly, a bright light wrapped it's self around the two boys. Seto stepped back, confused about what was happening. The light slowly dimmed and standing there were four boys instead of two. Yami, Yugi, Bakura, and Yami Bakura blinked at each other.  
  
"Ok, this place is getting weirder every second," Bakura commented.  
  
"Uh, should we keep on going? I mean we do have a lot of work to do," Seto said sarcastically. The five guys continued their journey until they finally spotted a house in a clearing.  
  
"Look!" Bakura cried, "I think that should be Presea's house."  
  
"Come on then!" Yugi said and dashed toward the house, the others following closely. The gang stood in front of the door, wondering what they should do next.  
  
"Who's going to knock?" Yugi asked, looking at his companions.  
  
"I'll do it," Yami Bakura offered, he approached the door and raised his hand when it suddenly flung open. They jerked back in surprise.  
  
"Ok, that was weird," Seto muttered, "but then everything around here is!"  
  
"Should we go in?" Bakura asked nervously.  
  
"But we'll be, like, breaking in," Yugi replied.  
  
"Yes, but we are supposed to be adventurous," Yami remarked.  
  
"I don't think we should," Seto said, a note of authority in his voice.  
  
"Unless you're a chicken," Yami Bakura commented with a smirk.  
  
"Let's go," Bakura growled, rolling his eyes toward Seto and his Yami.  
  
Slowly, they entered the house. Ooo's and Ahh's were heard as they walked around, fascinated by the different furniture, paintings, ect. Suddenly, the heard papers rustling in the next room. Curiously, carefully, they walked through the doorway to where the rustling was coming from.  
  
There, they saw a chair. It's back was to them and papers were flying around it.  
  
"Uh, are you Presea?" Yugi asked. The chair turned around to face the five boys. Sitting on the chair was a small, white fur ball, with long ears short arms, big feet and a little red jewel on top of its forehead.  
  
"PU!" it giggled, as it started playing with the papers again.  
  
"Are you Presea?" Bakura asked, twitching. Suddenly a large cage fell from the ceiling and trapped the five now annoyed boys inside it. Then they heard a laugh.  
  
"Ha! Ha! Ha! I caught you now Mokona! So it is you who keeps on messing up my study! Now I've got proof! So, how should I punish you?" a strange woman said. She had long, brownish blonde hair tied up into a high pony tail. She was wearing a suit similar to that of Alcione's. It was a long body-suit with armor covering her chest, and, like the boys, she had a jeweled shoulder pad.  
  
"Should I pull you ears until they stretch out?" the woman continued speaking, as if she hadn't noticed the boys yet, "Or should I hang you  
  
upside-down from the porch?" The little fur ball ignored her and kept playing with the papers. The woman quickly realized what was happening. "AH! MOKONA!" she screamed at the top of her lungs. She looked over to her trap and saw the prisoners inside the cage.  She walked up to them and examined them. "Are you the ones who keep messing my study?" she asked.  
  
The gang crashed down on the floor, twitching. Seto quickly got up.  
  
"NO!" he shouted violently.  
  
"So why'd you end up in the cage?" She asked angrily.  
  
"We came into the room and it fell on us," Yugi said innocently.  
  
"That's what the cage is for!" she pointed out, as she narrowed her eyes, "to trap whoever messes up my study!" Suddenly she pointed to Yami Bakura, "So it was you! You were messing with my study!"  
  
"It's not us!" Yami Bakura shouted, Bakura quickly went to his yami and tried to keep him from attacking the woman through the bars. "We could not be the ones who keep messing up your study. After all we just arrived in Cephiro,"  
  
"And besides, that animal is going nuts playing over there!" Bakura  
  
remarked, pointing. The woman turned towards the fur ball with shock. It kept on throwing papers around singing 'pu, pu!'  
  
"MOKONA!" the woman screamed again, clenching her fist a look of pure rage crossing her face. The Mokona-ball abruptly stopped and began to neatly shuffle the papers in it's small hands.  
  
"Open the cage already!" Yami Bakura shouted after he pushed away Bakura with a few punches and kicks.  
  
"No way!" she said, both Yami Bakura and Seto dropped to the ground. "I never invited you to my home. Even if you didn't mess up my study, you're still intruders!"  
  
"Us?" Yugi asked, looking from Bakura, who was on the ground covered in the bruises his Yami had just given him.  
  
"So, how should I punish you?" she turned her back toward them as she pondered the many ways to torture her prisoners. "Should I pull your mouth to see how far it stretches? Or should I put the five of you in a big pot and boil you?" she started to jump happily around the room. "This'll be the most fun I've had in a while!"  
  
"Shut up and listen already!" Seto and Yami Bakura shouted together. Yami just stood beside them, sweat dropping off his face. Little Mokona appeared beside them by the cage.  
  
"Hi Mokona!" Yugi said kindly, then sighed as he turned back to Bakura who tried to sit up. Yugi looked back to Mokona, "My name is Yugi!"  
  
"My name is Bakura," Bakura groaned, rubbing his aching side. Mokona nodded his head as if he remembered their names already. Seto, Yami Bakura, and Yami, were still talking to the woman. But then Yami brought out one point.  
  
"We did barge into her house, maybe we deserved to be punished," Seto and Yami Bakura heard this, and turned to face Yami with their fists in front of his face.  
  
"WE DIDN'T BARGE IN! THE DOOR WASN'T EVEN LOCKED! IT'S HER FAULT! SHE COULD HAVE BEEN ROBBED!" The two roared into Yami's face. The woman heard what they said and turned.  
  
"What did you just say?" she asked, eyebrows high on her face.  
  
"You could have been robbed-"  
  
"No! Before that!" she interrupted, she came over and placed her hands on the bars.  
  
"The front door was unlocked!" Yami Bakura shouted at the woman, she frowned.  
  
"My lock was specially designed by Guru Clef. No one in Cephiro," She said as her jewel glowed and a key appeared, "can open that door without this key." She looked at the five. "Are you five the ones summoned by Princess Emeraude? The Legendary Magic Knights?" She asked, a note of hope in her voice.  
  
"THAT'S WHAT WE'VE BEEN TRYING TO TELL YOU!"  
  
  
  
SR:It's Done!!!!!! (Dance around with joy)  
  
Seto: NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
SR:Stop complaining… Gomen…. It took so long… It just that… well… Homework had been piling up latterly T_T  
  
Y. Bakura: (appeared out of no where, holding a lot of papers) SR! IS THIS YOUR IDEA OF A JOKE!  
  
SR: Wha???  
  
Y. Bakura: (show Sr the papers he's holding) WHAT IS THIS SUPPOSE TO BE!  
  
SR: (grins very evilly) Why you don't like my drawing of you?????  
  
Bakura: Lemme see!!!!!  
  
Yugi: Me too!!!!! SR, Where's that teddie you promise?  
  
SR: Oh yeah! (Takes out a teddie out of nowhere)  
  
Yugi: ^^  
  
Yami: I want to see too!!!!!  
  
Seto: Why not? It might give me something to Blackmail him…..(grins very evilly)  
  
Y.Bakura: NO!  
  
SR: Too late…!!!!!! (shows every one the pictures)  
  
Everyone other then Y. Bakura: (Look up at Y. Bakura, look down at the drawings, Look back up at Y. Bakura, who's BLUSHING!!!!!!) AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!  
  
Y. Bakura: !@#$  
  
SR; Please Review!!!!!!!!!!!! OH, if you want to know what the pictures are…. E-mail me at Angel_sakur12@hotmail.com and I'll tried to sent you the pictures… they are crappy. 


	8. Weapons

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-gi-oh! And Magic Knight Rayearth.  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 - Weapons  
  
"So it's really beginning…" the strange woman murmured," The Legendary Battle…" She took one more look at the Magic Knights. "Why are there five of you?" She asked puzzled.  
  
"Well.. uh.. you see…" Yami began to explain the whole thing about the  
  
millennium items, and the shadow games, which took almost two hours  
  
Cephiro time. ( Who cares how long that is?)  
  
"I guess that makes sense," She said after the explaining was done.  
  
She walked over to one of bookshelves where a ring was connected to a piece of a string. She pulled it down and the cage slowly rose. "Welcome, Legendary Magic Knights!" she announced, "I'm Presea, Chief Artisan of Cephiro," Mokona bounced toward Bakura and gave him a little hug. Bakura smiled and returned the hug. "Judging by the smile on Mokona's face, there's no mistake," Presea stated.  
  
"About what?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Guru clef contacted me and told me if the Legendary Magic Knights come, provide them with weapons," she explained.  
  
"You mean we can get weapons here?" Yugi exclaimed  
  
"I am an Artisan, my job is to make weapons and armor." Presea replied with a smile.  
  
"You can make weapons?" The two Yamis and Seto asked, raising their eyebrows as if they wouldn't believe her.  
  
"Of course!" Presea replied.  
  
"Let me guess, if Clef told us to get weapons here, does that mean that he'll be paying for us or are they free?" Seto asked.  
  
"Who said free?" Presea asked. The all crashed down, except for Bakura, who was already sitting on the floor.  
  
"There's no such thing as a free lunch," Seto murmured under his breath. Yugi searched for money inside his pocket, but all he could find was the candy that Tea gave him during lunch before the fight began. He walked up to Presea and handed her the candy.  
  
"I left my wallet in my backpack at school. I don't have any money with me," he said sadly, "only this candy." Presea was shocked. She keeled down pushed Yugi's hand back.  
  
"I don't need money," she replied.  
  
"But you said it's not free!" Yugi said in surprise. Bakura was holding onto Mokona, who seemed to be attached to him.  
  
"Follow me," Presea led the gang out of her study, and walked down the hallway.  
  
"It's not free but she doesn't need money?" Seto asked, confused.  
  
"Maybe we're supposed to work off our debts," Yami suggested.  
  
"W- W- Work?" Seto stumbled out the word while he imagine Yami Bakura in an apron with a broom, Yami with a mob, Yugi and Bakura in a chef's hat and apron cooking, and him doing the laundry. "I REFUSE TO WORK! AS THE CEO OF KAIBA CORPORATION, I REFUSE TO DO WORK!" Seto yelled.  They five began to hurry after Presea, where she was opening a door. She revealed thousands of weapons and armor inside.  
  
"You made all these?" Yami Bakura asked, he couldn't believe his eyes.  
  
"Yep!" Presea replied proudly.  
  
"Too cool," Yami said.  
  
"Well, choose a weapon," Presea said.  
  
"I thought you said they weren't free!" Seto accused.  
  
"I told you I don't need money," Presea repeated herself.  
  
"Then what?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Choose your favorite weapon here, but I'm only lending them to you, they're not yours," Presea began.  
  
"Not ours?" Yugi asked.  
  
"The weapons I made are not just for anyone," Presea continued. "each and every weapon is made for just one person, and only for that specific person," she explained.  
  
"So these weapons…' Yugi was cut off by Presea.  
  
"Yup they are not yours,' She began again. "I'm going to make special weapons just for you five!" The five boys looked astounded. "So, take a look around and choose one weapon you like!"  
  
"But you just said that these aren't ours…" Yami said, sweat dropping with confusion.  
  
"But it would be a suicide to leave the 'Forest of Silence' without any weapon," Presea stated.  
  
"So, what's next?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I told you," Presea said as she place her index finger on Yugi's nose. "I'm going to make weapons that only you can use."  
  
"Yes you told us that," Bakura said.  
  
"In order to become true Magic Knights of the Legendary Battle, I'm going to make the best weapon ever!" Presea exclaimed.  
  
"Thank you!" Yugi thanked her happily.  
  
"So…' Presea said, "go out and get me the materials!" The five boys crashed down onto the floor again.  
  
"Materials?" Bakura asked, still sweat dropping.  
  
"It's a rule here in Cephiro - when warriors or knights request a new weapon from an Artisan, they must bring their own materials," Presea replied calmly.  
  
"So that's what you meant when you said you don't need money but it's not free," Seto remarked as he got back up.  
  
"So, what kinds of material are there in here?" Bakura asked.  
  
"We need to follow the legend and use the legendary mineral,' Presea said.  
  
"The Legendary Mineral?" Yami Bakura repeated.  
  
"The legendary Mineral called Escudo, the only material in Cephiro that can be use to make evolving weapons,' Presea replied.  
  
"Evolving weapons?" Yugi asked confused.  
  
"Weapons made of escudo evolve according to the strength and mental power of their owner," Presea explained.  
  
"What a deal! You don't need to trade in for better weapons!" Yami Bakura observed with a snap of his fingers  
  
"But," Presea began, "if the owner doesn't evolve, the weapon won't either."  
  
"If you think about it, maybe it's just easier to buy weapons each time. They'll work even if the owner doesn't evolve," Bakura commented.  
  
"In any case, in order for you to become Magic Knights, you have to use  
  
evolving weapons and evolve with them, because evolving weapons are the key to reviving the Spirits," Presea explained.  
  
"Spirits? Keys?" Yami said, looking very confused.  
  
"Didn't Guru Clef tell you anything?" Presea narrowed her eyes and looked at Yami.  
  
"When Guru Clef was telling us, one of Zagato's beasts attacked, he stayed behind to fight while we escaped," Yami told her sadly, looking down to the floor.  
  
"Clef!" Presea's face was now full of concern. She sighed. "He knew, that's why he left Mokona with me,"  
  
"Clef told us to come here and find weapons," Yugi began," I couldn't hear him well, but I think he meant to have you make us weapons."  
  
"He told us to become Magic Knight and save Cephiro," Bakura added.  
  
"I don't know much about Cephiro yet," Yami started," but we owe it to Clef for saving us."  
  
"We'll go find the materials," Seto said.  
  
"So please make weapons for us," Yugi begged.  
  
"Of course," Presea replied happily, "I'm counting on you five to save  
  
Cephiro.' She looked behind them and sweat dropped," Well maybe not him…' Presea pointed to Yami Bakura who was trying to grab and shove every weapon into his  
  
pants, shirt and everywhere else. "Now that's decided, get going!" Presea said, ignoring Yami Bakura.  
  
"Where do we find Escudo?" Seto asked as he was pushed by Presea.  
  
"There," She whispered into his ear.  
  
"Where's there?" Seto asked.  
  
"There can only be one place!" Presea shouted in excitement, Seto winced in sympathy for his poor ear "The Legendary Spring ---  "Eterna!"  
  
"Eterna?" Yami repeated.  
  
"Many warriors have searched for Eterna to find the legendary mineral Escudo," Presea said in a serious tone, "but none have retuned."  
  
"What?" Seto exclaimed, everyone froze as a breeze brushed through them.  
  
"Haven't returned..?" Seto said.  
  
"Nope, no one," Presea nodded her head, and giggled, "that's why you need to take weapons!" The boys began to follow Yami Bakura's lead and started grabbing as much weaponry as they could except for Bakura, who was still holding Mokona.  
  
"You can take them all," she said as she watched the boys, "but can you use them all?" They all dropped the weapons.  
  
"I know! We can use our duel monster cards!" Seto said.  
  
"What? You're going to duel those monsters?" Yugi exclaimed, "besides, all our cards are inside our backpacks at school!"  
  
"Then we can use Magic!" Yami Bakura exclaimed.  
  
"Magic won't work here," Presea answered.  
  
"Why not?" Yami asked.  
  
"Magic spell don't work here in the 'Forest of Silence'," Presea  
  
"Gimme all those weapons!" Seto and Yami Bakura cried.  
  
"Look at the weapons closely," Presea continued, "You'll see which weapon suits you, you'll know," She said as she watched the five young warriors looking through the weapons. "The weapons will call you."  
  
Finally, a sword called Yami and Yugi, a rapier called Seto, a bow with arrows called Bakura, a whip went to Yami Bakura. The weapons were sucked into each of their glove jewels, the five looked confused.  
  
"It's gone?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"It's all right. Your clothes were made by Clef, right?" Presea stated calmly, "the weapons were sucked into your glove-jewel. When you need them, the weapons will appear in your hand."  
  
"So, how do we get to Eterna?" Seto asked the others.  
  
"Let's just use that huge beast that took us here," Yami suggested.  
  
"I said magic doesn't work here," Presea repeated herself again, this time a little bit annoyed.  
  
"But that beast took us here!" Yugi said.  
  
"That's only Guru Clef's trick. Clef's magic is strongest in Cephiro. So that beast made it here safely," Presea explained again. "I'm sure it's gone now…"  
  
"So how do we get there now?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Mokona will guide!" Presea announced.  
  
"PU!" Mokona said happily. Bakura jumped a bit.  
  
"I've just been watching Mokona until you arrived. Guru Clef told me to give Mokona to you," Presea said.  
  
"Is that thing strong?" Seto asked doubtfully.  
  
"You'll see," Presea giggled," Mokona has the essentials for your trip." Presea said as she tapped on Mokona's jewel on its forehead.  
  
"Can this thing even talk?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"I think I understand him," Bakura said as Mokona snuggled in his arms. They all walked out of the house to see if that beast was still there.  
  
"She's right, the beast's gone," Yami said. Yami Bakura cursed under his breath.  
  
"Thank you, Presea," Bakura said as he bowed to Presea.  
  
"Magic Knights summoned from another world," Presea asked," please tell me your names!"  
  
"Yugi," Yugi said pointing to himself.  
  
"Yami," Yami said.  
  
"Seto," Seto said behind Yami.  
  
"Bakura," Bakura said with a smile.  
  
"Yami Bakura," Yami Bakura said as he pushed everyone out of his way.  
  
"Yu-gi, Ya-mee, Se - tou, Ba-ku-ra, Ya - mee Ba-ku-ra," Presea said "bizarre names... Safely bring back Escudo," she reminded, "I promise I'll make you the ultimate weapons." She looked down to Mokona, who was still in Bakura's arm. "Mokona, take good care of them,"  
  
"Pu, Pu," Mokona replied.  
  
"Bye!" the five boys said their goodbyes and left. Presea stood and watched as the five figures disappeared into the 'Forest of Silence'.  
  
"May Princess Emeraude bless them," She prayed.  
  
***  
  
Silver Reflection: Well, that took me long…  
  
Time Girl: Stupid teachers…. Man, I hate tests…  
  
Seto: (reading Magic Knight Rayearth comic book, he's on number 4  
  
now) Very interesting storyline, what? That's Ascot?  
  
Yami: Let me see… Holy moly!  
  
Silver Reflection: Hey that's from the Simpson!  
  
Yami:-_-  
  
Silver Reflection: I have this terrible itch to do some serious cooking, outfit drawing and going to the mall…  
  
Time Girl: Oh no…  
  
Silver Reflection: IT'S BEEN THREE WEEKS SINCE I LAST PLAYED PARA PARA DANCE REVOLUTION! I'M GETTING RUSTY HERE!  
  
Bakura: You like Para Para Dance revolution too?  
  
Silver Reflection:: Like? LIKE! How can I say I like it, when I love it!  
  
Bakura: do you wanna play against me?  
  
Silver Reflection: No, I've got something else in mind.  
  
Time Girl: I bet you do...  
  
Silver Reflection: Okay then, Let's go to the mall!  
  
Time Girl: Gag, barf.  
  
Bakura: Yay!  
  
Yami and Yami Bakura: Where are we going?  
  
Seto: (Still reading)  
  
Silver Reflection: Seto Kaiba! (Whacks him with a big hammer)  
  
Time Girl: You should have known better then to steal Silver Reflection's job!  
  
Seto: What?  
  
Time Girl: Didn't you know that Silver Reflection is a huge manga fan? She's planning to go to Japan after graduating and draw comics for the rest of her life, or become an animator.  
  
Silver Reflection: Manga rules!  
  
Time Girl: That's why she likes drawing so much, I personally think they are great, but she says that they suck to hell.  
  
Silver Reflection: They do!  
  
Time Girl: If you want to see Silver Reflection's drawings, go to my site! There are pictures there from her. She's the artist of *my* story, "Of Entities and Impossibilities".  
  
Silver Reflection: If we keep this up, we won't get to the mall in time!  
  
Time Girl: Fine then, let's go!  
  
Silver Reflection: Ja ne!  
  
  
  
Time Girl's website  
  
http://www.angelfire.com/jazz/rachels_temple/  
  
Go to where it says Of Entities and Impossibilities, click on the character profile, don't go there just yet….. cause Time Girl hasn't updated it yet…………..  
  
Please R&R!!!!!! 


	9. Let the Fight Begin!

Ch 10 Let the fight begin!  
  
The gang had walked for quite a while already and Mokona, still in Bakura's arms, showed no knowledge where they were going. (SR: Uh oh.) But the gang was more into the huge lush green Forest of Silence more than actually going to the Fountain of Eterna. Not long, they found themselves facing a forked path. "Okay, which way do we go now?" Seto asked Mokona. "Pu?" Mokona asked. "Which way to Eterna?" Yami asked. "Pu?" Mokona smiled his carefree smile. "Which way to the Legendary Spring Eterna?" Yami Bakura asked, with absolutely no patience. "Pu?" Mokona repeated. "Pu! Pu!" "What in the world is this thing saying?" Seto shouted in frustration. "Maybe it doesn't know," Yugi said. "OH great, so what are we going to do now?" Yami asked sarcastically. "This thing is supposed to show us the stupid way to the Fountain of Eterna!" Yami Bakura said, totally pissed off, "Presea said so!" Seto, Yami Bakura, and Yami hovered over Bakura, (SR: well, not exactly Yami, I don't think he's actually tall enough to do so.) with this tell-me-the-truth look on their faces. Bakura started to sweat profusely because he knew that his friends would rather die then hear what he had to say. "What is Mokona saying?" The three asked with cold tones. "Err. He's excited about. err.. Our journey together...."Bakura stumbled over words. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Both Bakura and Yugi knew well on what would happen next. "WE'RE NOT GOING ON A PINIC!" The three screamed into Mokona's face, which still wore that carefree smile on its face. " That's right!" Seto said as he thought of something. "Food! Presea said that this thing's got everything we need!" He looked at Mokona again. "Ah! Think about it. this thing doesn't even had any pockets or bags! Where are the essential?" Seto said as he began pulling off his hair in frustration. "I'm going back! I'm going back to Presea!" Yami Bakura decidedly stated as he turned around when suddenly he noticed that, the road they'd been walking on, was gone. "The road. it's gone!" Yami Bakura exclaimed. "I can't see Presea's house anymore!" Yami said. "Well, looks like we can't go back," Yugi said as he walked up to his Yami, who was definitely losing his game king cool. "Cephiro is a really weird place," Yugi said as a bone chilling gust of wind blew from behind the three open mouthed teens. "First there were flying fish and horses, now the road we came on disappears," Yugi observed. "We might as well hang around and.. square dance!" Seto blurted out. The image of twelve Mokona in square dance formation with music singing 'and do-si-do your partner' in the background appeared on everyone's mind. The gang dripped with perspiration. Suddenly, Mokona jumped out of Bakura's arm and headed towards one of the paths. "Mokona!" Bakura yelled as he tried to catch up with little bouncy fur ball. "Pu Pu!" Mokona said, telling the gang to follow him. "What's going on?" Yami Bakura asked. "Mokona wanted us to follow him," Bakura interpreted Mokona's meaning. " I'm really glad that at least one person here knows exactly what that thingy is saying," Yami said. "If you knew the way all along, why didn't you show us, you fur ball!" Yami Bakura shouted as he continued running after the bouncing fur ball. "I think I just wasted 23 second of my life," Seto complained. After jumping over a few fallen trees, Mokona stopped in a clearing and bounced back into Bakura's arm. "You sure run fast for a little guy Mokona," Bakura said as he patted the little fur ball. Mokona snuggle against Bakura again. Suddenly, the surrounding forest dimmed, as if a huge shadow was blocking the light of the sun. "Hm?" Bakura blinked. He slowly turned around only to see a huge one-eyed monster with wings and a long snake like tongue. The monster looked very hungry too. (SR: He He.) "I wish they'd waited for us," Yugi said. The remaining four boys kept running to where Mokona and Bakura were. Bakura turned and saw them. "Get back!" He shouted to warn the others, but it was too late. "A monster already?!" Yami exclaimed. "It reminds me more of a duel monster," Seto said. "The Hitotsu-Me Giant to be exact." "Oh yeah, I'm I gonna kill that thing," Yami Bakura said excitedly, everyone dripped in anxiety, not knowing what to expect next. "Didn't Clef say these things are demons?" Yami asked. The monster slammed his tail onto the ground which sent the gang flying across the clearing. Bakura screamed in pain from the physical injures he received before they were summoned to Cephiro. (SR: Poor baby.T_T) The demon again attacked the five humans with a vengeance. Suddenly, Seto got an idea. "Let's use the weapons Presea lent us!" Seto shouted to the others. Their glove jewels glowed a brightly. A stream of light shot out of both Yugi's and Yami's glove jewel. They grabbed it and pulled it out. The light took the form of two brilliant, polished swords. The same thing happened to the others, except that their weapons were different. They quickly got into battle position. " Looking sharp!" Yami commented on the others. "I used to have stick fights with anyone who picked on Mokouba when we were still at the orphanage," Seto explained, "I learned a bit of archery before I got my millennium ring," Bakura said as he grabbed an arrow from his back. (SR: Well. I need to make him know archery..) "I used the whip before back in Ancient Egypt," Yami Bakura said, his eyes in hunger of blood and killing (SR: You all know what I mean, hopefully) "Now I get it, that's why these weapons suit us," Yami said. Right then, the demon attacked them again, but this time, all of them jumped out of the way just in time. "Yami, Yugi! Try casting a spell!" Seto shouted. "But Presea said magic won't work in the Forest of Silence," Yugi replied. "Even Clef's best disappeared!" Yami concluded. "It's worth a try!" Bakura said. "Remember how you used it to defeat that bitch?" Seto said again, "It's worth a try!" "Umm, okay," Yugi and Yami agreed. The two focused their power and held u-p their swords and yelled, "Fire Arrow!" Nothing happened. " Well, that didn't work," Bakura commented. "So what good does this magic stuff do for us then?" Seto shouted. The demon then started to chase them. The gang ran for their life. The demon stretched his hand out and tried to grab Bakura and Seto, instantly Yami Bakura hit the demon with his whip and Yami jumped up high and attacked it. Bakura quickly turned and pulled the bow, aiming at the demon's eye. He let it go and hit directly on the target. "Bull's eye!" Bakura exclaimed, "Guess I haven't forgotten about it." The demon screamed in pain and tried to get the arrow out of its eyes. Yami Bakura noticed this and sent the whip flying toward the demon's hand. He pulled to prevent the demon from getting the arrow out. Seto took the chance and charged at the beast. Yugi joined him and the two slashed the beast on its stomach. Yami jumped up from tree branch to tree branch until he got to the place right above the demon's head. He slashed the demon in half down the center. The demon fell backwards and died. "We did it!" Yugi exclaimed. "I guess it wasn't that bad working with others after all," Seto commented. "Truly incredible!" Bakura commented. " Yami, your skills were truly splendid." "Thank you," Yami thanked. "I guess you aren't as weak as you looked, your archery skills are quite amusing," Yami Bakura said, "I never remembered you learned Archery before." Everyone looked at him shocked. "Yami, are you ok?" Bakura asked his Yami. "What?" Yami Bakura asked. "Do you have a fever?" Bakura asked. Yami Bakura growled. "No," he replied. "Are you sure." Bakura was cut off by a familiar voice. "PU!" Mokona jumped out of from no where and bounced back to Bakura. "Mokona! You ok?" Bakura asked. "This thing!" Seto shouted again. "Where were you hiding?" " Pu Pu!" "Oooh!" Yami Bakura growled. "It's doesn't even feel guilty! This thing is no help at all!" Yami said, losing his cool again. Just as they started complaining about Mokona disappearing, another monster appeared again. This time, the monster was like a huge plant with five eyes and a huge mouth with very sharp teeth. The gang grabbed the weapons and got into battle position when, suddenly the monster split into two halves. " What?" They all gasped. " Who are you?" A voice said. They all looked around until they spotted two girls on a tree branch. One was sitting down and holding a bow and arrows, and the other was leaning on the tree with a long sword resting beside her. They both wore similar clothing and both had long green hair, which blended into the tree as the wind blew, and their hair swung in the air. (SR: to see picture on how they looked like, e-mail me and I'll sent you a pic. E-mail address: Angel_sakura123@hotmail.com) They both had a pair of golden earrings on. The gang got into battle position again, but Mokona jumped up and landed on the tree branch where the two girls were. "PU!" Mokona exclaimed as it started to snuggle into the girl who's sitting down. "What a cutie!" She said. "What?" The gang raised their eyebrows at the sight. Bakura stood up. The glove jewel on his left hand glowed and the bow and arrows disappeared back into the jewel. "Bakura?" Yugi asked. "I think Bakura just lost his will to fight," Yami stated. "Lost his will to fight?" Yami Bakura shouted. "Wait! What if they're enemies? Man, I always knew that he was weak." "It's okay. See?" Bakura said and pointed at the girl and Mokona. "Look. Mokona really likes them." "Thanks for helping," Yugi shouted at them. "Who are you all?" One of them asked. "My name's Yugi!" Yugi replied. "I'm from Domino City!" "Never heard of that place!" "We were summoned by Princess Emera." Yugi was cut off by the many hands that were covering his mouth. "Aibou! We don't know who they are yet!" Yami whispered silently. "What if they have something to do with Zagato?" Seto stated. "If they found that out, they'll kill us for sure!" Yami Bakura said, remembering Alcione. " But Mokona ." Yugi said after they all let go. "Mokona could be like that to everyone," Seto stated. "Mokona somehow reminds me of Mokuba." "But they helped us," Yugi stated afterwards. ":We don't know why, so I'm going to find out," Yami Bakura said. "I'm Bakura," Bakura said. "I'm Seto," Seto introduced. "I'm Yami Bakura," Yami Bakura said. " And this is Yami," he introduced Yami, who's standing beside Yugi. "Please tell us your names." (SR: Ok, major OCCness of Yami Bakura from this point and on.) "I'm Feria," the one with the sword said. "I'm Fuunia," The other said, "We are twins. And what are you all doing here in the Forest of Silence?" "You can't use magic here, let alone magic books, or talisman." Feria said, " All you have is your strength and wits. If you're not a good swordsman, you can't get out of here alive." She brushed a strand of hair from of her eyes. "So, what are you two fine ladies doing here in this forest full of demons and beast?" Seto asked politely. "We're on our way to Eterna," Funia replied. "Why are you going to Eterna?" Yugi asked cautiously. "To get the legendary mineral, Escudo," Feria answered. Yami Bakura and Bakura studied the two girls for a moment and looked at each other. They nodded in some sort of agreement and turned their attention back to the two girls. The two girls jumped down and then looked up. "Miss Feria and Miss Fuunia, right?" Bakura asked. "Yes," Fuunia replied. "And the two of you are going to the Fountain of Eterna?" Yami Bakura asked. "Yes," Feria replied looking at Yami Bakura, and raising an eyebrow. "Then you know the way?" Bakura asked Funia. "We've just told you. You can't use magic her including magic compass. Everyone knows that you need to get through the Forest of Silence first before reaching the fountain of Eterna. But you've got to find the way out by yourself," Feria said to Yami Bakura. "So, don't look to us for help," Fuunia said, smiling. "We know the way," Yami Bakura said. "What?" the gang and the two girls exclaimed. "Yami Bakura? Bakura?" Yugi asked, twitching. "You know the way out? You've got to be dreaming," Feria said, shaking her head. "What makes you think I'm asleep?" Yami Bakura replied. " You really know the way out?" Fuunia asked, not really trusting the. "Yes, but if you don't believe me." Bakura stopped. "Where is it?" Feria shot at Yami Bakura. "You want to know?" Yami Bakura asked, with that all-time famous evil grin on his face. "If you're telling the truth." Fuunia said. "I guess we could tell you," Bakura interrupted. "What are they up to?" Yugi asked. " I think I know," Seto said. "I think so too," Yami replied. "On one condition," Bakura said. "You must help us through the journey," Yami Bakura said. "Way to go, Bakura, yami Bakura," Seto commented under his breath. " You see, we're travellers. With so many monster and demons here, and also not really knowing when they will show up, it would be quite a struggle for us to get through on our own," Bakura explained. "Therefore, if you will help us during the trip, we will take you to the exit," Yami Bakura said with a smirk. "If we say no," Feria began. "Then you don't need to follow us," Yami Bakura said, "It's just that we won't be able to get out of here alive, and you will also be in trouble." "How can he do this so well?" Seto asked. "Oh, he gets a lot of practice back in Egypt," Yami replied. "Helping you guys?" Feria said. Then she grinned. "You're pretty tricky." "Better than being trick," was Yami Bakura's answer. "Fine, it's a deal," Feria said. Just then another monster appeared out of nowhere. Feria grabbed her sword and jumped up high. She swung her sword and slashed the demon into two halves again. " They're gonna be great," Seto said. "We might not be able to get out of here safely if we don't get help, especially if you have to leave it to a fur ball to help get out us of here." Yami Bakura said.  
  
  
  
SR: We now got Feria and Funia join on team!!!!!!!!! TG: Yea! SR: Gomen nasai! (X100) During the summer, I went to this place which I couldn't even it's name and guest what? There's no computer! HA! TG: We didn't even know what happened to her until early August! SR: Yea and that's when I found out that a majority of not-to-mention-who people FORGOT about something very important! TG: (laughes nervously) SR: Then, my stupid computer just had to crash to make fun of me. making me loss all those chapters. so I had to retyped. and reedited. and so on... (Some one knocked on the door) TG: SR. Someone's knocking on your door.. SR: Who's it? ???: None other than me! (SR opens the door) SR: Hi Chibi Washu! CW: Hiya! (a guy with red hair. dressed like a science guy) SR: As I was saying. Because of the huge delay.. I created a little side story for the next few chapters (which will posted later.) So read the next chapter to find out what the side story is! Also Please Read and Review!!!! Keep those reviews coming. CW will use the flames for his next science project! Please read and Review!!!!! TG: Bye! 


	10. Wind, water and friends

Ch 11 Wind, Water, and New Friends.  
  
Yami Bakura was sickened by the thought of relying on Mokona to take them to the Legendary Spring Eterna. Yugi ran up to Feria, who had just killed another monster with one strike. "Wow, I can't believe you can swing your long sword like that with one hand! You must have practiced a lot," Yugi commented, fascinated by the skill of the girl. "Of course, my sister trained to be a warrior since we were little, she's the kind of girl who just can't sit still and be a Mommy's little princess," Fuunia said, teasing her sister who blushed a deep red. "I wanna help Princess Emeraude, so I'm going to the spring myself. I told Funia not to come with me," Feria explained. "And we'll get nowhere if we stand here killing monsters all day!" Feria turned back to the five boys. "Which way?" Just then, Mokona's jewel started glowing a bright red, and a beam of light shot toward the sky. "Follow the light from Mokona's forehead, and that's the way out," Bakura said. "Wait, no," Feria said, looking, "it's a monster!" "Run!" Fuunia shouted and the gang started to dash towards the relative safety of the dense trees. "Why aren't we fighting this one?" Seto asked. "Swords won't work on this one," Feria explained. Just then, the earth beneath them shook and human-looking monsters with a huge eye for face appeared. Yami, Yugi and Seto conjured their weapons and swung them elegantly among the sea of monsters. "Not bad," Feria commented. The huge bird beast reappeared and prepared to attack the standing group of travellers. "It's back!" Fuunia yelled and everyone prepared to start running again. But unfortunately, the monster caught up to them, its huge claw was ready to grab his first victim, Yami. To defend himself, he had to use his sword. The sword almost slashed the claw almost off but the wound was quickly sealed. "The wound healed?!" Yami shouted in disbelieve. "I told you, swords don't work on that one," Feria repeated. The beast then shot out a powerful beam of light and aimed at the gang. The gang were sent flying everywhere. Bakura was sent to a tree nearby and was hit hard on the back. The pain was just simply unbearable. "Ah!" He yelled in excruciating pain. He fell down straight down and landed badly on the ground. Funia noticed this and hurried over to see Bakura. "Are you ok?" Fuunia asked as she helped him up. Yami Bakura looked back and groaned. "This thing is strong!" Seto commented. "Would my whip cause any damage?" Yami Bakura asked Feria, who was beside him. "I told you, weapons won't work on this one," Feria repeated annoyingly. "You got to use your head for this one." With that, Feria jumped high into the sky, the bird followed Feria who was jumping from tree to tree. "Look out!" Yugi said. Just as he started to run to help Feria, Yami stopped him. "You look out, Aibou!" Yami said. "But Feria's in trouble!" Yugi stated. "Feria. must have a plan," Yami Bakura said as he observed her movements. Feria then stopped on the tree branch of a naked tree and turned around, she got into position. The beast took the chance and charged at her. "Feria!" Yugi shouted. Behind them, Fuunia was still trying to figure out how Bakura's doing. "Bakura, are you really ok?" Fuunia asked, really concerned, but Bakura just sat there, panting as he tried to overcome the pain. Fuunia lightly touched his arm and was startled by Bakura's scream. "Ah!" Bakura screamed with pain again. "Oh." Fuunia said impatiently, "I wish I could do something, but magic doesn't work here," She looked at her sister who's standing on a tree branch waiting for the beast to come. Just as the beast got closer and closer, Feria jumped over the beast with a back flip and landed right behind the beast, She used her sword to trip the beast and it fell on the tree, with the branches sticking out at its side. (SR: Reminds me of BBQ!!!!)  
  
"You did it!" Yugi, Yami, Seto cheered. Just then, the beast opened its mouth and shot another beam of light, but this time, it was aimed at . Yami Bakura! He tried to run, and for the first time, Yami Bakura felt fear in his heart. "Idiot! Don't just stand there!" Feria shouted and ran to Yami Bakura. She tackled him just in time for the beam of light to miss them. "Yami!" Bakura shouted faintly. /Yami! Are you ok? / Bakura asked through their metal link. // Baka, tell me, did she just save me? // His yami asked. /Yes, / Bakura replied. //What do I say to her? // Yami Bakura asked. /you say. Thank you/ Bakura replied. "Thank you," Yami Bakura said as Feria got up. "It's nothing," Feria smiled. "I've never been called an idiot before. by a girl," Yami Bakura said, still a bit shocked about what just happened. Feria offered him her hand to get him up. Yami Bakura accepted and got up. Then, Feria made the one comment that no one has ever made before. "You're actually quite cute when you're embarrassed." Feria started. "You seemed kind of sneaky at first, but actually, you're quite cute." It took Yami Bakura a few second to react; his only reaction to this comment was that his face went all red. "Are you ok?" Yugi asked. "Yea." Yami Bakura replied, but he wasn't really looking at the guys, he was looking at Feria instead. "PU! PU!" Out jumped Mokona. The jewel on its forehead glowed again and the trees beside them parted in the middle, revealing the exit. "The exit!" Yami exclaimed. "We did it!" Yugi shouted. "Finally, I really want to get out of here," Seto growled and then ran to the exit. "Pu!" Mokona warned. "Mokona?" Yugi asked. "Wait, Seto!" Yugi ran after him. " 'M' Allayah! 'W' Ice attack!" Ice spears flew across the sky and slashed Seto and Yugi. "Agh!" Seto and Yugi screamed in pain. After the Ice spears disappeared. The two fell backward and landed unconscious on the grass. "Seto! Yugi!" The gang shouted. They all ran over to him to see if they were alright. "Ha ha! You've kept me waiting." a familiar voice said, "Little Magic Knights from another world." It was Alcione. "Another world!" Feria and Fuunia cried out in surprised. "Aibou!" Yami said, picking up his light, thinking he was badly injured. Surprisingly, HE didn't get injured .at all. "Their wounds are deep, we must get them to some kind of doctor," Bakura stated, as he got next to them with the help of Fuunia. Yami looked over to Alcione, and growled. "Since I can't use magic in the Forest of Silence, I've been waiting for you here,' Alcione said, "I knew you'd find the exit and make it out safely." "Why you.." Yami started, but was stopped by Yami Bakura. "Remember our last fight? Now it's payback time!" Alcione shouted and aimed her wand at the gang. "Bakura," Yami turned to the white-haired light, "Take care of them." With that, Yami handed Yugi over to Bakura, and headed toward Alcione. " How dare you hurt them!" Yami said in rage. "You're the one who knows magic?" Alcione remembered. "But I'm guru clef's disciple and a sorceress of Princess Emeraude. You won't beat me again!" Alcione said. "Princess Emeraude's sorceress?!" Yami shouted. "Guru Clef's disciple?!" Yami Bakura shouted. "Didn't clef tell you? Cephiro is in danger!" Yami shouted. "So why should I care?" Alcione stated coldly. "The princess is the pillar of Cephiro!" Yami stated, "And she's been kidnapped by Zagato!" Yami still couldn't believe what he just heard. Being a pharaoh in the past, Yami had gotten sensitive over the subject and matters of noble betraying their ruler. "So it's true." Feria whispered. "Lord Zagato is my master," Alcione stated. "Why Zagato then?" Yami asked. But he didn't think he would get an unexpected answer. "Because I love him," Alcione said. Yami gasped. " 'M' Arile 'w' Ice Spears!" Alicone chanted and ice spears shot through the air, aiming at Yami. Yami dodged them all skilfully, but he tripped a rock and rolled off to the side. "Heheh. you're quick." Alcione laughed, "But you won't survive this next one, I'll cut you like ribbons," she paused, "Just like them." Alcione grinned. Unexpectedly, she realized that Yami was twitching. "That's right," Yami recalled," You hurt my Aibou and Seto." Wind started to blow upwards and Yami's blue jacket was flying in the air. His rage was rising and the power within him grew, "I won't let anyone hurt them. We'll be fighting for Cephiro and getting back to earth." Yami shouted out in rage, "TOGETHER AND NO ONE IS GOING TO STOP US!" (SR: Is Yami becoming OOC too???) A bright red glow engulfed Yami as he prepared for attack. He swung his index finger, and fire gathered around the enraging Yami, "Fire arrow!" Millions of flaming arrows pierced through the air and headed toward Alcione. The arrows destroyed everything in front of it, including rocks and the earth that was around Alcione. Alicone was taken by surprise on how strong Yami's magic had become. "Shield!" Alcione yelled as her wand glowed and an invisible barrier wrapped around her. But some rocks that were thrown at Alcione pierced through her shield and cut her skin. Thick red blood then started to flow out of Alicone. "His magic's stronger than before." she commented. Bakura, sitting beside the unconscious Seto and Yugi, with both Fuunia and Feria beside him, watched as the intense battle between Yami and Alcione raged on. Yami Bakura, standing before them, observed closely and tried to find the explanation to why Yami's power grew so much in such a short period of time. "The power of his will," Bakura murmured as he watched, his yami turned to listen to what his light had to say. "Yami's anger at Yugi and Seto being hurt has increased the power of his magic!" Bakura explained. Just then, Yami Bakura remembered what Guru Clef said before. You use magic with your heart. Your will control the success or failure of your magic.  
  
Soon, the flaming arrows that Yami sent out vanished. Alcione was panting heavily, after the loss of a massive amount of energy. "Your skills have honed so quickly," she managed to say in between gasped, "a true magic knight, but I won't be defeated that easily." With that, Alcione knelt down and concentrated. Wind gathered around her as she got ready to chant another spell. With a quick swing, Alcione pointed her wand at Yami and shouted, "Ice Blade!" "Un-oh, she's really ticked off now," Feria said as she ran over to Yami Bakura's side, getting her sword and standing in a battle position. Yami Bakura held up his hand to stop Feria. She looked at him, confused. "Why aren't you all asking us for help?" Feria asked a moment later. "We only asked your help to get out of the Forest of Silence. To ask more would only be selfish," Yami Bakura slowly explained. "This is." He ended, "our fight." Feria couldn't help but looked at Yami Bakura, astounded by both his words and action. (SR: Yami Bakura is really out of character here....... It's kinda scary) "Ugh." Seto began to twitch as he gained his consciousness back, and so did Yugi. "Seto, Yugi! Are you two alright?" Bakura asked with utter concern. "WHERE'S MY LAWYER! I'M GONNA SUE THAT BITCH!" Seto screamed. "I'll take that as a yes from you.' Bakura commented at his reply. "Where's Yami?" Yugi said as he tried to stand up. "He's fighting that crazy witch," Fuunia answered as she pointed at the heating battle over to one side. Yugi and Seto turned and gasped. Mountains and Mountains of Ice Blade shot off from the ground as Yami jumped as high as he could to avoid being hit and defend himself with his fire arrows. Yugi stood up, holding his wounded, where blood was flowing out, and he started to run to his yami. "If Yami can use magic. then so can I!" Yugi concentrated for a bit as he felt words coming up. He held up his hand and balls of fire gathered around him. "Fire Meteors!" Yugi shouted as he swung the many fire balls at Alcione. Alicone noticed and jumped out of the way, the fire balls hit the ice blades and vanished. Yami landed smoothly on the ground and he noticed that it was his Aibou who launched the attacked. Alcione cast another spell and both Yugi and Yami fought back eagerly. "They can't fight alone," Yami Bakura growled, "Alcione is just too tough for them..." "If only we have magic." Seto said as he tried to stand up and move, but he was stopped by Bakura. "You mustn't move! You wounds." Bakura got cut off by Seto because Seto accidentally elbowed him in the stomach. Bakura winced in pain. "I wanted to help them. if only..." Bakura murmured against the pain. Suddenly, the warm feeling that he had when Clef gave them their magic returned. Words then started to flow out of his heart. "Pu..." Mokona said with worry. It bounced slowly toward Seto. Seto gave a faint smile and picked up Mokona. "Are you worried too?" Seto asked. "I should have listened, back when your obnoxious master was teaching magic, Then I'll be able to help." "Me too," Yami Bakura whispered. "I need magic!" Seto said as he wrapped his arms tightly around the fur ball. "Magic I need to help them fight!" (SR: IS it just me. or am I making them really OCC??) Suddenly, the jewel on Mokona's forehead glowed a soft ocean blue color, and shot out a beam onto Seto's forehead. "Seto." a voice said, "Can you hear me?" "Clef?" Seto said after he recognized the voice. "Yes, I'm using Mokona to speak directly to your heart," Guru said, "Can you hear me?" 'Yes I can." Seto replied. "You wish for magic to help you fight and you desire magic to help those who came with you," the guru said. "Yes, I want magic to help them," Seto begged. Suddenly, a warm feeling rushed out of Seto's heart. "Can you feel it? The power inside you. A power different form anything you've felt before?" Guru asked. "Yes, I can feel it," Seto replied. "Words are coming out." "That's your magic." The Guru said. Seto was then brought back to reality instantly. Mokona jumped out of Seto's arm and ran to Yami Bakura; the ocean blue color changed to an emerald green and shot a beam to Yami Bakura's forehead. "Yami Bakura, can you hear me?" Guru Clef said. "Clef?" Yami Bakura said. "Yes, Yami Bakura, you have gained your magic through the compassion of you other half." Clef said. "You mean Bakura?" the yami asked. "Yes, Bakura wanted to help them, his compassion gained him magic. You'll be able to use magic as well," Clef said. "Do you feel words inside of you?" "Yes," Yami Bakura replied. "That's your magic," Clef said and Yami Bakura was brought to reality again. Yami Bakura opened his eyes as soon as he heard the scream of both Yugi and Yami. The two landed roughly on the ground. "'M' Arile 'W' Ice spear!" Alcione launched another attack. Seto stood up and a faint blue light glowed on the tip of his index finger. Water then gathered around him and formed a dragon. Yami Bakura swung his hand across the air and gusts of wind surrounded him and started to form a tornado. "Water Dragon!" Seto shouted and the water dragon took form above him and charged toward Alcione. "Green Tornado!" Yami Bakura threw his tornado to where Alcione was. Alcione turned only to find herself trapped inside of the tornado and was then engulfed by the water dragon. A huge explosion was heard. After the dust died down, a purple jewel fell from the sky and crushed as it landed on the ground. Seto then collapsed into Yami Bakura. Yugi blacked out and fell down. Yami ran there just in time to catch his light. "Yugi!" Yami shouted. He picked up the fragile figure and walked back to where the others were. "Seto!" Bakura tried his best to wake Seto up. He felt the warm feeling again. This time, he felt the words floated out completely. With his best effort, Bakura stood up and closed his eyes. A gentle breeze brought him up into the sky. Bakura gently swung his hand in the air, and a gust of wind picked up Yami, the unconscious Seto, and the injured Yugi. Wind danced around the four boys in the air. "Healing wind," he whispered as the wind gently brushed across the deep wounds and bruises of the young boys. The wounds were healed as soon as the wind brushed across them. Seto and Yugi gain their consciousness back again as the wind slowly brought them back down to the solid ground. Bakura opened his eyes. He felt as if he was never beaten up before. He felt fresh. Seto and Yugi felt like they weren't cut by Alcione's ice spears. Yami felt his strength came back and his ripped clothes with neatly stitched back. "Our belief is our power," Yami Bakura murmured after the others were safely brought back down. "We beat that witch." Yugi said in disbelief. "Yay!" he jumped up and cheered. "That felt so much better. maybe the next time when I'm going to sue someone, I'll blast them with my water dragon," Seto grinned at the thought. "You know," Yami Bakura began, "It's actually not bad working with others for once." "Ya," Seto agreed. "If we are going to back together," Yugi said, "Then we'll have to work together, and we can also use this time to understand each other and be friends." Everyone looked at Yugi, shocked. Bakura smiled. "Yugi's right," Bakura said, "If we can't work together, then we'll never be able to go back home." Bakura held up his hand. "I look forward to becoming friends with you all." "Fine with me," Yugi smiled. He laid his hand on top of Bakura's. "Yes, I guess I'm in," Yami said as he put him hand on top of the two lights. "I still can't believe that I'm going to be friends with you guys, but if it helps us getting back home," Seto thought, "why not?" He put his hand on top of Yami's. They all looked over to Yami Bakura. He's the only one who hadn't agree yet. "Yami?" Bakura asked. "Sure, this will be one thing that I've never done before," He laid his hand on top. "So we all agree to be friends, right?" Bakura asked. "Yes," everyone replied in unison. "Great," Bakura said. "I knew you were up to something strange," a voice rang behind them.  
  
  
  
  
  
SR: Ya!!!! TG: Volia! CW: Done! SR: As promise, I've written a side story for my reader! (grins evilly) Y. Bakura: (shiver) Oh Ra, I hate it when she does that.. Seto: (Shiver too) Yeah. SR: Hope you readers like this little side story I spiced up just for you all..  
  
Truth or dare SR: Let's play Truth or Dare!!!!!!! Seto: NO!!! TG: Too bad!!!^^ Yami: ... Yugi: Ya! Bakura: I'm ready! Yami Bakura: Do I have to be here???? SR: Yes. Y. Bakura: damn it. Feria: Then why are we here? (pointing to herself and Fuunia) SR: (grins a very evil grin) You'll see my darlings. after all I created you two. Mirona: PI! SR: Mirona!!!!! TG: Let's start the game! SR: I'll start! I pick Seto! Truth or dare! Seto: I'm no chicken! Dare! SR: I dare you to sing 'Bootylicious' with Y. Bakura and Yami!!!!!! ^^ TG: oO Feria: This is gonna be good. ^_^ SR: Mirona!!!!! Transform into a Stereo! Mirona: PI! (a puff of smoke appear, after the smoke cleared, a stereo stood there and started to play Bootylicious) Seto: Do I have to.. Yami: Yea.. Y. Bakura: I can't dance. TG: O.O SR: Just start already. think of this as a challenge. and change the beginning a bit too. ^^ The three boys: All right.... (I don't really remember the lyric... so please flame me about this) All: Yami, can you handle this? Seto, can you handle this? Bakura, can you handle this? I don't think they can handle this!  
  
Seto: Barely move, We've arrived  
  
Lookin' sexy, Lookin' fly  
  
Baddest chick, Chick inside  
  
DJ, jam tonight Spotted me a tender thing  
  
There you are, Come on baby  
  
Don't you wanna Dance with me  
  
Can you handle, Handle me  
  
Yami: You gotta do much better if you can Dance with me tonight, you gotta work your jelly If you gone, Dance with me tonight Read my lips carefully if you like what you see Prove, grove, move you can hang with me By the looks I got you, Shook up and scared of me Hook up your seatbeat, It's time to take off  
  
All: I don't think you're ready for this jelly I don't think you're ready for this jelly I don't think you're ready for this Cuz my body too Bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you're ready for this jelly I don't think you're ready for this jelly I don't think you're ready for this Cuz my body too Bootylicious for ya babe  
  
Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? Baby, can you handle this? I don't think you can handle this!  
  
Y. Bakura: I'm about to break you off H-Town going hard Lead my lips, Slap my thigh Swing my hair, square my eye Looking hot, smelling good Grooving like I'm from the hood Look over my shoulder I blow you a kiss Can you handle, handle this?  
  
All: I don't think you're ready for this jelly I don't think you're ready for this jelly I don't think you're ready for this jelly Cuz my body too bootylicious for ya babe I don't think you're ready for this jelly I don't think you're ready for this jelly I don't think you're ready for this jelly Cuz my body too bootylicious for ya babe  
  
(The song is gonna end here because the guys sound really bad and they're starting to.. Stripe..) TG: SR: O.O Feria: Oh my god.. Fuunia: Oh my virgin eyes.. Bakura: Is that my Yami? Yugi: what just happened? (As you can notice, he's been playing with his teddy bear the whole time.) Seto: (Put his jacket back on) I pick SR! SR: Bring it on! I pick Dare! TG: You go girl! Seto: (Smirk) I dare you to flash. Bakura! SR: I'll be glad to do that! ^^ (Walk over to Bakura. and do something. because SR got her back to everyone. so no one saw what happened) Bakura: This has got to be the best day of my life! ^^ Seto: oO Yami Bakura: Huh? TG: My turn! Feria! Feria: Dare! TG: How come everyone's picking dare? I dare you to *whisper whisper giggle giggle whisper whisper giggle* Feria: (big grin appeared on her face) I accept! (in her sexiest voice) Yami Bakura, you and me, the bedroom, now! Yami Bakura: ^o^ Okay! (The two disappeared) SR: Ok this is getting to.. Er. you know.. So wait till the next chapter's Truth or Dare. Next time we'll have the MKR cast and the rest of the YGO cast with us too! See you next time! TG: Bye Bye! And Please Read and Review!  
  
Ps: TG's story "Of Entities and Impossibilities" is up under my name. because fanfiction.net changed so I don't really know how you can get to there. so click on my name, and you can find the story there. TG also said that if she doesn't get reviews, she won't update. So if you read her story, like it, want more, REVIEW! 


	11. Explaination and Departure

Ch 12 Explanation and Departure  
  
"I knew you were up to something strange," Feria said commented, looking the boys over.  
  
"Feria." Yugi said with an innocent voice.  
  
"You're those Legendary Magic Knights," Fuunia asked, "aren't you?"  
  
"We didn't mean to lie," Bakura stated, "but."  
  
"You couldn't tell if we were enemies or not?" Feria asked, she crossed her arms and looked indignant.  
  
"We're sorry," Yami apologized.  
  
"No, you were smart," Feria replied, smiling.  
  
"Huh?" The boys were shocked.  
  
"From what you just said, I gather you all have made up your minds to rescue Princess Emeraude." Fuunia remarked, pursing her lips and running a dainty finger down her cheek. Her eyes were lost in thought  
  
"Guys," Yami said, "I want to tell them the truth, and why there are five of us." The others nodded in agreement.  
  
"We came from Domino City." Yugi began, slowly, they five explained the entire story, about them and the millennium items and how they had got there.  
  
"All of a sudden, the floor of our classroom gave way, and we found ourselves in Cephiro!" Bakura exclaimed excitedly, "we then met a sorcerer named Clef. He asked us to save Cephiro."  
  
"You met Guru Clef?! He's the most powerful sorcerer in Cephiro!" Feria cried in shock, her large eyes shining.  
  
"That little squirt's pretty famous!" Seto muttered to Yami Bakura, who standing silent letting the others do all the talking.  
  
"Seems that way," Yami Bakura agreed with a nod. (Back stage, Guru Clef: WHO'S A SQUIRT!"?)  
  
"Who summoned you all?" Feria asked, her brow furrowed, as if she was a little frightened of the answer.  
  
"Clef said it was Princess Emeraude," Yugi replied.  
  
"You said it was Zagato who kidnapped her, didn't you?" Feria asked, Fuunia edged closer to her sister and gently squeezed her arm.  
  
"That's what Clef told us," Yami nodded.  
  
"Now I get it, that's why monsters are running around in Cephiro," Feria remarked, "and why disasters have been shaking up our peaceful land."  
  
"All right, we revealed our identity. Now who are you?" Seto asked from behind.  
  
"Friends of Princess Emeraude," they replied in unison. Seeming eager to get on to another topic, Fuunia continued.  
  
"So the legend was true," she mused.  
  
"Legend?" Bakura piped up, "what legend? Both Clef and Presea spoke of a legend, but we didn't get the details."  
  
"It's never been recorded, only passed along by word of mouth." Fuunia told them, running her fingers through her hair. "If something major affects Cephiro, 'they' will be summoned form another world to become the Legendary Magic Knights and fight using the power of the Spirits."  
  
"That's right!" Yugi cried, "Clef said we have to revive the Spirits in order to becoming Magic Knights!"  
  
"But why do Magic Knights have to be from another world?" Seto asked curiously.  
  
"Especially when Cephiro has a lot of strong people like you, Alcione, and Guru Clef?" Bakura commented.  
  
"I didn't get that either," Feria said with a shrug, her sister glanced at her.  
  
"That's why we were heading to Eterna to get Escude, to try and see if we could become Magic Knights."  
  
"Come to think of it, Guru Clef said that many sorcerers fought to rescue Princess Emeraude," Yugi muttered to himself.  
  
"If Zagato is the enemy, it's hopeless," Fuunia said with a sigh, "No way we could win."  
  
"Is he THAT strong?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"Yep," Feria and Fuunia replied together. A gust of wind blew around the boys. (Don't we all just love those scenes? With the leaves blowing?)  
  
"But if he's that strong, wouldn't it be even harder for a foreigner to win?" Yami commented, "I still don't understand Cephiro." He let out a long exasperated sigh.  
  
"In our world, you don't see monsters wandering around," Yugi added, "unless, of course, we're playing Duel monster with the holograms."  
  
"That's right, 'Legendary Magic Knights' belongs in a video game," Seto joked. The girls glared at him.  
  
"You may think that, but it seems that the legend has come true,' Fuunia retorted with a sniff.  
  
"I just don't really care about any legend right at the moment, all I care is about a nice nap in my soul room," Yami Bakura huffed and tried to return to the Millennium ring, which had become the jewel that is connected to the shoulder pad on Bakura. But a powerful forced pushed Yami Bakura away from the jewel and he fell to the floor. "What the?"  
  
"What's going on?" Bakura's face went pale.  
  
"I think it's because of Guru Clef's magic," Feria said. "The millennium item that you had had a power of its own, and you have that power within you. But now, because you now got a new kind of Magic within you, the magic you had once had backfire on you when you tried to get into your 'soul room'."  
  
"Damn it," Yami Bakura cursed.  
  
"So, as I was saying," Fuunia continued. "The pillar of Cephiro, Princess Emeraude, has been kidnapped by Zagato. I don't know where the princess is or how she's holding up."  
  
"But without its pillar, monsters are appearing even in the rural areas of Cephiro. Earthquakes and storms are coming more and more frequently," Feria explained, "the monsters here come from the peoples' fear. The pillar supports our world with the power of her will."  
  
"It was Princess Emeraude's prayers that protected Cephiro and kept it peaceful and prosperous. Cephiro was always beautiful with perfect weather. Until now. The princess can't pray on behalf of Cephiro. That's why the sky is stormy and the earth reels. So people's hearts are full of fear and those feelings of darkness create these monsters." Fuunia concluded.  
  
"Those monsters." Yami's eyes widened.  
  
"Come from everyone's soul," Fuunia said with a nod.  
  
"Souls. Souls full of fear create those monsters," Yugi whispered fearfully.  
  
"'The same power that brings people peace can also bring destruction'," Seto quoted.  
  
"Cephiro's even weirder then I thought," Yami Bakura shook his head and grumbled.  
  
"The people are afraid. Many sorcerers, knights and warriors have guessed that something must have happened to Princess Emeraude. They left for Princess Emeraude's castle to rescue her, but they've never returned," Feria swallowed.  
  
"Castle?" Yugi asked, interested.  
  
"Did all those people try to become Magic Knights, like you?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"No, only those closest to the Princes know the legend of the Magic Knights," Feria replied.  
  
"Then how did you two..." Bakura begun and was cut off by Feria and Fuunia starting to laugh nervously.  
  
"But if Princess Emeraude has summoned you all from another world, it proves that only people from another world can become Magic Knights," Feria said. Suddenly Mokona jumped on Bakura's arms. The jewel on his forehead glowed with a red light, and a beam shot out, pointing to one direction.  
  
"The jewel on Mokona's forehead!" Seto gasped.  
  
"Mokona's showing us the way to the spring!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly. Behind them, Fuunia and Feria turned back to walk to the Forest of Silence.  
  
"Feria, Fuunia!" Bakura called after them.  
  
"We don't need to go to the spring any more," Feria replied.  
  
"So we'll be going back to the forest," Fuunia continued, Bakura's eyes showed a bit of sadness in them. Yami Bakura looked away, hiding his eyes underneath his hair. The two girls noticed, they too, didn't wanted to leave. Feria reached to one of her earrings and tapped it gently. A faint glow appeared and the earring appeared in Feria's palm. Fuunia repeated her sister's action, then they turned and walked to the two, white haired boys.  
  
"What's this?" Bakura asked as Fuunia placed the ring in his palm. Feria placed hers in Yami Bakura's. The Yami looked at her a bit confused.  
  
"We want you two to have them." Fuunia said simply.  
  
"But we don't have anything to give you back," Yami Bakura began, Feria sighed. She stepped closer to Yami Bakura and lightly placed a kiss on his cheek, Fuunia did the same to Bakura. The Yami and Aibou's eyes widened and a red blushed ran across their faces. Seto and Yami jumped back in shocked while Yugi blinked stupidly at them. Mokona jumped out of Bakura's arms. Its smile seemed To grow larger.  
  
"That will do plenty," Feria said as she walked backward to the forest of Silence, Fuunia beside her. The two jumped upwards and disappeared into the trees. Their last message lingered in the air.  
  
"We bid you farewell, Magic Knights!"  
  
"Bakura! Yami Bakura!" Seto cried as he, Yami And Yugi ran up to them. The two only stood rigid on their spot. "BAKURA! YAMI BAKURA!" Seto screamed with Yami when they saw the two were still blushing a deep red.  
  
"EARTH TO BAKURA AND YAMI BAKURA!" Yugi shouted. The two were instantly brought back.  
  
"You both are bright red," Seto and Yami teased.  
  
"No. you've got.. to be kidding!" Bakura and Yami Bakura said, trying to cover themselves up.  
  
"A little crush, I'd say." Seto snickered. Yami grinned evilly.  
  
"What?" Bakura and Yami Bakura remarked with false innocence.  
  
"Come on, Mokona wants us to hurry up!" Yugi called from a few feet away, already bored.  
  
"Let's go then!" Bakura and Yami Bakura cried, as the started to bound back to the Forest of Silence.  
  
"Wrong way, Lover boys!"  
  
Silver Reflection: Mwhahahahahah! I'm so evil!  
  
Time Girl: OO  
  
Feria: Did I just do that?  
  
SR Yes! And now.! It's time for TRUTH OR DARE! Or should I say. TRUTH, DARE,  
  
DOUBLE DARE OR PROMISE TO REPEAT!  
  
TG: I think she just lost it..  
  
SR: MWHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Chibi Washu: Hello!  
  
CWA: (Left shoulder) Hello!  
  
CWB: (Right Shoulder) Hello! (All Tenchi Muyo fans should know the Washu A and B dolls.)  
  
Now onto the Side story! Truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat.  
  
SR: I luv this!  
  
TG: Er...  
  
CW: Yeah!  
  
SR: Today we have All the MKR cast and the rest of the YUGIO cast here with us!  
  
Seto: Do we have to?  
  
SR: Yes, and no matter how many times you ask, the answer will still be yes.  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!!!!!!!!  
  
SR; Mokuba! I made you something! (takes out a Rubber duckie costume)  
  
Mokuba: Yeah!  
  
TG: I'm gonna be sick...  
  
Umi: Yeah!  
  
CW: I'll start! Presea!  
  
Presea: Dare!  
  
CW: I dare you to flash Guru Clef!  
  
Presea: Ok! ^^ (Again Presea's back was in the way, no one saw what happened)  
  
G. Clef: this is the best day in all my 745 years of life.  
  
Bakura: Hey that's my line!  
  
Umi: I'm Next! I pick Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: Promise to repeat.  
  
Y. Bakura: Sissy.  
  
Umi: I, Maximilian Pegasus,.  
  
Pegasus: I, Maximilian Pegasus.  
  
Umi: ...am going to announce that I am in love.  
  
Pegasus: ...am going to announce that I am in love.  
  
Umi: with .  
  
SR: (whisper something to Umi and then laughs)  
  
Pegasus: with.  
  
Umi: (grinned) George W. Bush!  
  
Pegasus: What?!  
  
Umi: Just say it! Repeat the whole sentence too!  
  
Pegasus: (groan) I, Maximilian Pegasus, am going to announce that I am in love with George W. Bush. (everyone laughs the hell out of them)  
  
George W. Bush: Why Pegasus! I never knew that you felt that way about me?!  
  
Pegasus: It's a promise to repeat, you old man!  
  
Bush: I'm old?! You're the one with gray hair! (leaves the room)  
  
SR: Give me five Umi!  
  
Umi: (gives SR a high five)  
  
Malik: My turn! I pick SR!  
  
SR: Double dare! I'm no sissy!  
  
CW: You go girl!  
  
CWA: You're the best SR!  
  
CWB: Yeah!  
  
Malik: I dare you to kiss Mokuba!  
  
SR: Ok!!!!  
  
TG: Hey SR!!! * whisper *  
  
SR: Great Idea!!! (A puff of smoke appears and then a 5-year-old little girl with pink hair in two buns and a green little dress appeared)  
  
SR: Wee!!!!!  
  
Malik: Where's SR?  
  
Little girl: I'm Here!!!  
  
Malik: What?!  
  
SR: I'm Alora now!!! The Entity of Wind, from OEAI.  
  
Malik: -_-  
  
Everyone: Awww.. So cute  
  
Alora: I'm also SR!! Mokuba!!!!  
  
Mokuba: Yes?  
  
Alora: (Tip toes up and kisses Mokuba on the lips)  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Girls: Awwwwwww..  
  
Mokuba: I'm not complaining!!!  
  
Alora: Malik, Your turn!!!!  
  
Malik: (Kisses Mokuba's forehead) I didn't say where.  
  
Mokuba: Seto? Can I sue Malik for kissing me?  
  
Alora: I'm not complaining.(Changes back to SR)  
  
SR: My turn! Seto Kaiba!  
  
Seto: Dare.  
  
SR: I dare you to wear a bikini and a thong!  
  
Everyone: !O_O!  
  
Seto: No!  
  
TG: You don't have a choice.  
  
SR: Now I'll use my ARTIST POWER!!!! (Power, power, power.) Mirona! Bring me my sketch book and my pencils!  
  
Mirona: Pi! (jumps away and reappeared after a few minutes) Pi! (hands SR: her sketch book and pencils)  
  
SR: Here we go! (Starts to draw, giggle insanely) Voila! (everyone looked at the drawing, then looked at Seto)  
  
Everyone: AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHA! (the laugh goes on)  
  
(In front of them is a Seto Kaiba in a pink bikini and a pink thong, you all should get the image.)  
  
Seto: (Blushing a deep red) Can I take them off now?  
  
TG: Er...  
  
SR: Sure! (erase the drawing and Seto immediately got his clothes back on)  
  
Joey: My turn! Y. Bakura!  
  
Y. Bakura: Dare!  
  
Joey: I dare you to dance on a pole with nothing but a thong and also you have to dance with Malik and Pegasus!  
  
Y. Bakura: What's the problem of you guy and me dancing! (flames surround him)  
  
Malik: And why am I in this?  
  
Pegasus: I think I gonna faint.  
  
SR: There's no point of fainting Pegasus, Cuz I can use my power to make you wake up again.  
  
Yugi, Bakura, Tristan, and all the male characters: I think we should be leaving...(Obviously they can't take the image of those three dancing on a pole..)  
  
SR: Bye then!  
  
(All males leave except for Y. Bakura, Malik and Pegasus, who were stopped by Umi, Fuu, Feria, and Presea)  
  
Y. Bakura: NO!  
  
TG: You just don't have the choice! SR's already drawing!  
  
(A pole appears behind them, then the three unlucky guys notice that they're wearing nothing but thongs.)  
  
Malik: AIEEEEEE!!!!!  
  
SR: It's a good thing that I asked CW to leave me her computer!! ^^  
  
TG: Come on! Let the show begin!  
  
SR: (Types: Y. Bakura ,Malik, Pegasus starts to dance)  
  
Feria: O_O  
  
TG: My virgin eyes..  
  
Fuu: O_O  
  
Umi: (waves a dollar bill) I dare you take the thong of!  
  
Emeraude: I still can't believe I'm doing this. But.(waves another dollar bill) Take it off!  
  
Presea: Come on. Do more then this!  
  
TG: Oh my god.  
  
SR: That Joey really knows what to work.  
  
Anzu: This will be in my head forever.  
  
Mai: Eww...  
  
Hikaru: Bad thought...  
  
Caldina: I dance better.  
  
(All girls look at her)  
  
Caldina: What?! I'm a Dancer!  
  
Alcione: Pegasus. Come one. Take it off!!!!  
  
Presea: Yeah! Take it off. Or I'll tear it off!  
  
SR: Ok. This is getting too disturbing.... I'll see you all next time!  
  
TG: MY EYES! THEY BURN! 


	12. Eterna or if you perfer Yami BAkrua and ...

Disclaimer: I do not own magic Knight Rayearth, or Yugioh...  
  
Author's notes: Sorry for the lack of update. Schoolwork's a big thing, now that I have some stuff subjects. It's hard to keep good grades, you know!  
  
Yami: Whatever...  
  
Bakrua: I don't want to be here...  
Ch 13 Eterna. or if you prefer. Yami B. and Seto's Weirdo fountain of Eterna  
  
Alcione was panting hard on the floor; the battle between the Magic Knights had prooved that those five had what it took to become true Magic Knights. Alcione slowly crawled into the room where Zagato stood, looking down at her like a worthless slave.  
  
"Lord Zagato," Alcione began, "I'm sorry. I didn't realize the Magic knights were so strong, I just let my guard down." She used all the rest of strength to stand up, holding onto Zagato for support. "Next Time, I will win, Lord Zagato," Alcione wrapped her arms around the priest, "My Beloved Zagato."  
  
"Enough," Zagato's cold steel voice ring. Just then Alcione's body begin to dissolve into the air. She tightened her grip on Zagato, but her strength failed her.  
  
"Help Zagato!" Alcione said as she tried to reach up and touch Zagato's face. "Save me!" Soon her whole body dissolved completely into the air and vanished.  
  
"What a wuss," a voice commented behind the waterfall.  
  
"Losing to those little boys," another voice said.  
  
"So the magic knights are fighting for Cephiro, just like the legend says." another voice said, reminding everyone.  
  
'Hey Zagato!" a little girl's voice called out. Zagato turned. A rock moved out of the Water fall and revealed a small little girl in white and pink costume. Bright pink coloured jewels were lined neatly on a golden belt that wrapped around the little girl's shoulder, supporting the baggy costume as well. She also had a big puffy pink hat. "Let me go! I want to play with them!" She said in excitement.  
  
"Very well," Zagato grinned at the playful little girl, "Artina."  
  
"Bye Bye!" Artina said as she giggled.  
Yami jumped up to avoid the attack of the monster; he swung his sword with skills and slashed the monster in half.  
  
"Are these monsters really just projections of fear?" Seto asked, panting. The gang had already killed up to 30 monsters on their way to Eterna.  
  
"They feel solid when you hit them," Yugi stated, "Boy, am I tired."  
  
"Pu Pu!" Mokona pointed to a clearing in front of them. It was hanging on Bakura's back all along.  
  
"Mokona says it's just ahead!" Bakura translated and pointed at the same clearing that Mokona pointed to. The gang got back up to their feet and started to run. The gang suddenly came to a halt and sweat dropped. All they saw was a flat looking bush that looked a lot like a table.  
  
"Hold on." Yami Bakura began, narrowing his eyes, "Where's the spring?"  
  
'There's no water here," Seto said.  
  
"Pu Pu!" Mokona said as it jumped up and down in excitement. Obviously it was really proud of what it just did.  
  
"MOKONA!" Seto and Yami Bakura screamed into Mokona's face, which just jumped back to Bakura with that care free smile. Yami and Yugi slapped their foreheads and sighed heavily.  
  
"Look." Seto said, regaining his calm, "sure, you helped us fight that bitch."  
  
"Without Mokona, Clef wouldn't be able to teach you magic." Bakura stated from behind, still holding Mokona.  
  
"BUT THIS IS DIFFERENT!" Seto screamed again. "We've decided to fight! So we have to go to the Fountain of Eterna! Not to some open field!" Seto exclaimed. "We're not here to take a stroll in the park!"  
  
"This would be a perfect place for a picnic though." Yugi stated as he patted the flat bush.  
  
"There's no spring here!" Yami Bakura shouted form behind.  
  
"Huh?" Bakura looked straight ahead. Eyes widen like a little boys who's confused.  
  
"What's wrong Bakura?" Yami asked.  
  
"What's that line?" Bakura asked.  
  
"Line?" Seto repeated, confused also. Yami Bakura walked up to the line and pointed to it.  
  
"It's a line." Yami Bakura said as he 'looked' at the line. Suddenly a sign appeared out of no where saying, "Clearly, just a line."  
  
"What IS this?" Seto asked as he touched the line. 'And why's there a sign there?"  
  
'I don't know about the line, but I know that the sign was created by the authoress." Yami stated. Just then, Mokona jumped off Bakura and ran to the cliff.  
  
"Wait, Mokona!" Bakura said and then started to follow the little bouncing white fur ball.  
  
'So why is a line just hanging there? And when is that sign going to go away?" Seto asked, with a huge sweat drop on his head. "Well, the sign won't go away until the authoress tells it to go, and I have no clue why there's a line there." Yami stated.  
  
"Well, one thing's for sure, Cephiro's a really weird place. and I use to think the Shadow realm was freaky." Yami Bakura stated. (SR; Yami Bakura is really out of character here..)  
  
"I don't care if it's bizarre! Where's that fountain of Eterna?" Seto screamed.  
  
"Ah!" Bakura's voice was heard from behind. The boys looked back to see Bakura on top of a little cliff, hands on his opened mouth.  
  
"What's wrong Bakura?" Yugi shouted.  
  
"Hurry guys! Come see this!" Bakura shouted back. The other four boys climbed up the cliff that Bakura was. Their mouths dropped when they looked down.  
  
"A SPRING?!" Seto, Yami Bakura, and Yami shouted together. The two light covered their ears. 'IS THIS THE FOUNTAIN OF ETERNA?!"  
  
"But it wasn't there a minute ago!" Yugi said. Bakura jumped down from the cliff and ran to the flat bush. The line was still there.  
  
"It's that line!" Bakura stated. 'If you look from the side, it just looks like a line. It's a two-dimensional spring!" The other four boys jumped down from the cliff and walked to Bakura. Mokona happily jumped back into Bakura's arms.  
  
"Where's the Excude in this spring then?" Seto asked.  
  
"There's just the spring. I can't see anything that looks like a mineral," Yami Bakura stated as he look around.  
  
"Maybe it's in here?" Yugi said as he pointed to the line.  
  
"WHAT?!" Seto shouted again. "This is too much. this is worst than a tough day at Kaiba Corp." Little rubber duckies then started to spin around Seto's head.  
  
"Cephiro is such a bizarre place," Yugi stated to his darker side.  
  
'IT'S MORE THAN BIZARRE!" Seto and the two Yamis shouted.  
  
"WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BRING BACK THE LEGENDARY MINERAL EXCUDE FROM THIS. WEIRDO FOUNTIAN OF ETERNA!" Yami Bakura shouted into the air.  
  
'FROM THIS LINE!" Seto finished for him.  
  
'It's not the 'Weirdo fountain'. It's the 'Legendary fountain',' Yugi stated.  
  
"For a spring that looks like a line, 'The Weirdo Fountain of Eterna' works just fine!" Seto shouted into the air.  
  
"That's it!" Yami Bakura said and pointed to the Fountain of eternal, "This is going to be called the Weirdo Fountain of Eterna!"  
  
"But Yami Bakura, the people of Cephiro won't be pleased to know you changed its name," Yugi stated at the angry and dangerous dark.  
  
"Hey!" Bakura shouted as Mokona jumped out of his arms and into the Fountain of Eterna.  
  
"It's gone!" Yugi said.  
  
"Mokona!" Bakura shouted into the fountain. But not a sound was heard.  
  
"The Fountain does seem to be in here," Yugi stated after observing the line.  
  
"But how deep is it? And how will we breath under water?" Yami asked.  
  
"Well," Yugi started, "We won't know until we go in." He laughed afterwards.  
  
"YUGI!" Seto and Yami Bakura shouted at Yugi's joke.  
  
"I'm going in," Bakura said.  
  
"What?" Yami Bakura asked his light to repeat what he just said.  
  
"Mokona is telling us that the Legendary Mineral Escude is in there." Bakura stated. "I've decided to become a Magic Knight. So I have to get some Escude."  
  
"You're right," Yugi said.  
  
"Let's go then," Seto said, regaining his coolness.  
  
"I gotta go where ever Yugi goes," Yami said.  
  
"And the same for me," Yami Bakura pointed out  
  
"I don't know what's going to happen," But if we're all together in this, we can handle it!" Bakura said surely.  
  
"Let's do it!" The five boys said in union. They climbed back up the cliff that they were just at. They gulped. After all it WAS pretty high from there, and they didn't know how deep it was.  
  
"On three?" Bakura asked. The others nodded.  
  
"One. two. three!" The five jumped off the cliff and dived into the Fountain of Eterna. As soon as they were inside, the water made it impossible to breath and it seemed to be a bottomless fountain. Out of the blue, the water opened up and pulled the five boys away from each other.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
I don't' know how long I've been blacked out for, but when I woke up, the others were no where in site.  
  
"Yami!" I shouted. But it just echoed back. Suddenly, I heard footsteps heading toward me. A turned around a saw a pair of eyes glowing in the darkness. "What the." I conjured my sword out of the glove jewel and got into battle position. Just then, the figure got closer and came into view. I gasped. I stood there, staring at the figure.  
  
"Grandpa."  
  
Yami's POV  
  
Finally I got my consciousness back. The last thing I remember was we all jumped into the fountain of Eterna and got separated. Wait, if we were still in the fountain, how come I can breathe? I looked at my surroundings. It was just dark, kind of like the Shadow Realm. Suddenly I heard footstep coming toward me. I summoned my sword out. The figure stopped in front of me. I sighed in relief, it was only Yugi.  
  
Seto's POV  
  
I've been running for a very long time, and the surrounding was still the same. Damn it, if we hadn't got separated, we wouldn't be in this situation. Suddenly, someone walked up to me from behind. I react quickly enough and got into battle position, with my rapier in my hand. A small figure came into my view. I dropped my hand down.  
  
"Mokuba?"  
  
Yami Bakura's POV  
  
Damn it, now what's going on? I mean being here in Cephiro was really weird. I hadn't even thought of stealing the Sennen puzzle since then. Oh RA! What was going on in my head? Especially toward that girl Feria. Gr! I can't get her off my mind. I stood up and looked around. The surrounding looked a lot like the shadow realm. Just then, footsteps slowly headed to me from my right. I took out my whip, just in case. I loosen up a bit. It was Bakura, but something was just different.  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
I slowly got up to my feet. I was still dizzy from the separation that just happened. It happened so fast. The surrounding reminded me of that time when my Yami got everyone to the shadow realm back at Duellist Kingdom. I had to be extra careful now that I'm separated from the others. It turned around ad suddenly heard footsteps coming toward me. "Who's there?" I shouted into the darkness as I got my bow and arrow out. The figure came into view and stood in front of my arrow. "Yami?"  
SR: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I bet You weren't expecting that!  
  
TG: oO  
  
CW: Tension.  
  
Y. Bakura: What The!  
  
Bakura: ok..  
  
Seto: That's just obvious.  
  
Yami: Yugi you don't care about me ... (sniff sniff)  
  
Yugi: No.. I care about you just as much as I care about grandpa!!!!  
  
Bakura: If you want to blame someone, blame SR.  
  
Yami: SR!!!!!  
  
SR: Like I care.  
  
Yami: (going all red)  
  
TG: It's time for Truth, dare, double dare or promise to repeat.  
  
SR: Oh yeah!!! Here we go!!!!  
  
Truth, dare, double dare, promise to repeat  
  
SR: I just love a good truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat.  
  
TG: Yep! ^_^  
  
CW: Let the games begin!  
  
Seto: no.. let's not.  
  
Mokuba: I'll start the game! SR!  
  
SR: Dare!!!!!  
  
Joey: Figures..  
  
Mokuba: I dare you to become Alora for the rest of the show!  
  
SR; OK! That's easy! (A puff of smoke appear and Alora appeared in her little pink dress and two cute little buns)  
  
Alora: ^_^  
  
Mokuba: ^_^  
  
TG: You do know that I created you..  
  
Alora: I know! But I'm the artist!  
  
Presea: My turn! Feria!  
  
Feria; Truth!  
  
Presea: Would you like to spend a night with Y. Bakura without anyone disturbing?  
  
Feria: Yes.. (blush)  
  
Y. Bakura: (Blush)  
  
MAlik: Who knows WHAT will happen right? (elbows y. Bakura and he blushes even more)  
  
Seto: My turn! Anzu!  
  
Anzu: Promise to repeat..  
  
Seto: (smirk) I want .  
  
Anzu: I want.  
  
Seto: Yugi Mutou so bad.  
  
Anzu: (blushes) Yugi Mutou so bad..  
  
Seto: That I want to bed him and.  
  
Anzu: (blushes even more) that I want to bed him and.  
  
Seto: make love with him!  
  
Anzu: make love with him.. There I 'm done... (blushes a very deep red)  
  
Yugi: (blushes as well)  
  
Yami: oO  
  
CW: My turn! Mokuba and Alora together!  
  
Mokuba and Alora: (whisper something) Dare!  
  
CW; I dare you two to kiss each other on the lips again! (smirk)  
  
All: aaaaaaaawwwwwwww....  
  
Mokuba: (blushes)  
  
Mokuba fan girls: (appear out of no where) Awwww..  
  
Alora: (blushes, Turn to Mokuba and kissed him on the lips)  
  
Mokuba: (faints)  
  
Alora; Mokuba!  
  
Seto: (catches his little brother)  
  
TG: That's sooooo cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok my turn! But first I must summon my characters... (a bunch of girls appear behind them)  
  
Crystal: Wha?  
  
Solinde: What do you want TG?  
  
TG: I want you all to play truth, dare, double dare, or promise to repeat.  
  
Solinde: (growl)  
  
TG: Pegasus!  
  
Pegasus: dare!  
  
TG; I dare you to kiss Shadra!  
  
Pegasus: Who's Shadra?  
  
TG; That girl in the black tank top and long white skirt. The one with the really long hair.  
  
Shadra: Kiss me and die! (glare)  
  
Pegasus; You want me to die right?  
  
TG: Maybe.  
  
Pegasus: ok then. (Lightly peck Shadra's cheek)  
  
Shadra: DIE YOU WINGED PONY! (Blast a beam at Pegasus)  
  
Mokuba: (wakes up) What's going on?  
  
Seto: you fainted after Alora kissed you. (smirk)  
  
Mokuba; Well at least I got kissed and you didn't! Ha!  
  
Seto; (growl)  
  
Alora: Don't worry Seto, I got the perfect girl just for you.  
  
Seto: should I trust you?  
  
Alora: Yes!  
  
Seto: Ok then.  
  
Alora; SOLINDE! SETO SAID THAT HE GOT THE HOTS FOR YOU  
  
Solinde: YOU WLL DIE FOR THAT SETO KAIBA! (grabs her scythe and charged at Seto)  
  
Seto: EKK!(Starts to run away)  
  
Alora: (in a cute innocent voice) Silly Seto!! Tee Hee Hee  
  
TG: Alora, change back to SR again.  
  
Alora: ok! (puff of smoke and SR reappear)  
  
SR: Yes?  
  
TG: SR, I think you should...whisper .whisper..whisper.....  
  
SR: (grins a very evil grin)  
  
Y. Bakura: uh oh.....  
  
YAmi; DO I even want to know..  
  
CW: Yami. That's SR's quote..  
  
Yami: oO  
  
SR: I'll take the challenge!  
  
TG: R and R!!!  
  
SR; R and R. please!!!!! (beg on the floor) 


	13. escudo and Evolving Weapons

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh and Magic knight Rayearth.  
  
Auhor's notes: This chapter might confuses some of you people. So I'll explain some stuff here. The gang are in different dimensions inside Eterna right now, for those who know MKR will know what I mean. Enjoy! If you have any question, send me an e-mail and I'll reply a.s.a.p.  
Ch13 Escudo and Evolving weapons  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
"Grandpa? Is that you?" I walked toward grandpa. "But this is Cephiro, how can you get here?" Grandpa didn't say a word. I was confused. Grandpa then pointed his hand toward me; a ball of energy appeared and shot right at me. I was thrown back for at least three feet away from grandpa. "Grandpa?!"  
  
Yami's POV  
  
"Aibou! Thank god you're alright!" I ran up to my light, but he did something to me that I would have never thought that he would do. He blasted me with his fire Meteor attack. "Yugi? What are you doing?"  
  
Seto's POV  
  
"Mokuba? Is that you?" I walked up to Mokuba. He held up his little hand and pointed it straight to me. "Mokuba? How can you get here? Or is this all a dream that I'm in?" I was really confused. Just then, Mokuba blasted me. Yes, my own little brother blasted me with an energy ball. "This pain, this is no dream."  
  
Y. Bakura's POV  
  
"Come on Baka, we need to find our way out of this mess," I started to walk away, when I notice, my light wasn't moving at all. But he held up his Bow and arrow and pointed it straight to me. Somehow that smirk on his face, scared me. I've never seen him smirk before. He's too weak anyway. "What the?" Rains of arrow were shot at me, slashing my face, arms and legs. Is that really my light?  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
"Yami?" I said. He's got that look on his face again. For sure, he was thinking about beating me up again. And I was right, except this time, it got worst. He whipped me, blasted me, and kicked me, but he didn't say a word or insult. Usually, on a beating, he would insult me. If this was my Yami...  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
"Grandpa, what are you doing?" I said after grandpa blasted his second energy ball at me. Suddenly he charged at me, I defended myself with my sword and slashed grandpa on the shoulder. "Grandpa! I'm sorry!" I ran to help him, but he grabbed my by the throat instead. "Grandpa, does this mean that you don't love me anymore?" I could feel tears began to fall down my cheeks, my face felt num because no blood could get there, and grandpa's grip was very strong.  
  
"Magic Knights..."  
  
Yami's POV  
  
I couldn't hurt him; he's Yugi, for Ra's sake! I can't hurt my light. I'll die protecting him. "Yugi! What are you doing?" Yugi charged at me again, with his sword pointed straight at my heart. I held up my sword to defend myself, and I accidentally slashed Yugi on the arm. "Yugi!" Yugi turned around and blasted me with another Red Meteor. I fell onto the ground.  
  
"Magic Knights.."  
  
Seto's POV  
  
"Mokuba! What are you doing?" I shouted at him. Yet he blasted me again. Each time he blasted me, I could feel myself losing control. Finally I couldn't help it but attack him. "Water Dragon!" the water dragon appeared and hit Mokuba. I stood there, panting very hard. That couldn't have been Mokuba, but now, he got that puppy face on him. Could he really be Mokuba?  
  
"Magic Knights.."  
  
Y. Bakura's POV  
  
I couldn't believe it; my light just hurt me. I took out my whip and hit him hard on the face. But that smirk on that baka's face reminded there. He shot me again. This time, one of the arrows went right into my shoulder. The pain was unbearable.  
  
"Magic Knights..."  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
If that was my Yami, he would get angry about this but, "Wings of the Sky!" I chanted. A pair of wings shot out from my back and flew up into the 'sky' where it would be much safer at the moment. My Yami looked at me, he sent his whip flying up to me, the whip caught my wing and he yanked me down. I hit the ground fairly hard.  
  
"Magic Knights.."  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
"Who's that?" I managed to get myself away from grandpa's grip. Just then, in front of me, the same girl who we saw before we were summoned to Cephiro reappeared.  
  
"Young men from another world! I am Emeraude of Cephiro..." she said.  
  
"Princess Emeraude!" I cried out.  
  
"Magic Knights, you must not let your heart be ruled by grief," the princess's voice rang clearly. "Young men from another world, gather your courage and think, are these who stood in front of your own beloved ones?"  
  
"Of course he is. He's my grandpa! I lived with him for a long time, he took care of me, and he did what he thinks it's the best for me! I still haven't repaid him for raising me yet!"  
  
Yami's POV  
  
"That's my hikari for crying out loud! I would do anything to keep him from danger! I wouldn't risk his life for anything!" I shouted to the princess. "I would rather disappear then hurting my light!"  
  
Seto's POV  
  
"We went through so much together; I promised that I would always be there for him. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him. And I know that he wouldn't hurt me. He is pure, unlike me; I refuse to believe that is my little brother!" I lost control totally now. I just simply could not believe that was Mokuba.  
  
Y. Bakura's POV  
  
'First of all, Bakura can't hurt anyone; he wouldn't even hurt a fly! Second of all..." I hesitated. I didn't know if I should cry out my true feelings. Emotion was a weakness, and I'm not weak. But this time, I acted on my emotion. "I cared for him.. I wouldn't let anyone hurt him other than me. I wanted to protect him.."  
  
Bakura's POV  
  
"Yes, I care for my Yami. Even though he doesn't but I do. He's my yami, my darker side. Even though he always beat me up and things, I still care for him very, very much." I replied to the princess. I knew that this couldn't be my Yami..  
  
"Then think, would you beloved ones attempt to hurt you like this?" she asked. "Your beloved ones, would they wish you pain? Or make you suffer? Think about it, then take the Legendary mineral Escudo." With that, she vanished. I thought, could this truly be my Yami?  
  
"No," I finally made up my mind, "my yami wouldn't do this to me. I am his light. I know that he beats me up all the time, and he enjoys it very much, he wouldn't just beat me up for any reason. Each time, I must have did something wrong first before he beats me. HOW DARE YOU ATTACK ME USING THE FORM OF MY YAMI! JADE GALE!"  
  
Y. Bakura' POV  
  
"No, you can't be my light. He's too pure. And for one thing, He doesn't smirk like that! He's much cuter then you are any way!" I stopped. "Did I just say that?" I thought, and I did just say that... creepy.. maybe this whole Cephiro stuff was making me go insane after all, wait. I'm already insane before I even got here. "HOW DARE YOU ATTACK IN HIS FORM! NOW PREPARE TO DIE!!! GREEN TORNADO!"  
  
Seto's POV  
  
"No, Mokuba would never hurt me like that! Beside he doesn't even know magic! If you count his puppy face as magic that is.." I said. "your puppy face won't work this time. BECAUSE I KNOW THAT YOU ARE NOT MY BROTHER! LEAVE ME ALONE FOR THE REAL MOKUBA'S SAKE! BLUE WATERSPROUT!"  
  
Yami's POV  
  
"Yugi will not attack me like this, I refuse to believe that this is my light. HOW DARE YOU TAKE MY LIGHT'S FORM AND ATTACK ME!" I charged at the fake Yugi with all my anger poured into the tip of my sword. We battled, until finally I hit the bottom line. "FIRE ROBE!" A robe of flames surrounded the fake Yugi.  
  
Yugi's POV  
  
"No, grandpa won't do this to me. And I know that! This is insane. LEAVE MY GRANDPA OUT OF THIS!" I could feel my power rising as a new attack exploded with my anger. "RED LIGHTING!" The red lighting ball hit the fake grandpa. And that was all it took to destroy him. He started to vanish, but something else appeared too. A clear stone floated in the mid air. " Is this the legendary mineral escudo?" I reached for mineral, as soon as I came in contact with the mineral, magical wind enveloped me. I could feel my armour changed. It felt as if it became better. More comfortable too. The waves that separated me from the others engulfed me once again; I could feel that I was being pulled away.  
  
Normal POV  
  
Mokona was standing beside the fountain of Eterna, waiting for the five young knights to reappear with the mineral Escudo. Suddenly, a flash of light appeared and the five knights came into view as the light diminished. They stood shoulder to shoulder, making a circle. On top of them, were five escudos.  
  
"PU!" Mokona said happily as he saw the five knights. The gang slowly regained consciousness.  
  
"Mokona!" Bakura shouted.  
  
"Ah!" Yugi shouted when he looked down. The others looked down also, and began to sweat drop. They were floating in mid air!  
  
"Ah!" The five boys flapped their arms so they could stay in mid air.  
  
"Don't worry, the reason why you all are standing there, is because you got the escudo," a familiar voice said. The boys looked up to find Presea standing there behind Mokona.  
  
"Where is it then?" Yami asked. The artisan pointed up and smiled. There above them, were five escudos, floating in mid air.  
  
" Come down from there Magic Knights. As the greatest Artisan in Cephiro, I will form you escudo into the finest weapon possible," Presea said. With difficulties, the gang managed to get down from standing on top of the fountain and stood on solid ground. Presea unbuttoned her garment and they tumbled down to the ground.  
  
"Ah! Presea!" the boys quickly covered their eyes. Their faces were beet red. But being boys, they opened the fingers so they could see. Presea was kneeing down in front of them, with a long white dress that lightly hugged her body. A large broach with carvings on it was the only thing that held the dress up. Ribbons of silk danced around the escudo as Presea danced with it. (SR: that's the only word I could think of..) The escudo then began to change shape, they began to take on the form of swords.  
  
" Is this how you make weapons?" Yugi asked.  
  
"What a sight," Bakura exclaimed. Presea finally stopped. The ribbons of silk gather into one and wrapped around Preseas arm. The swords were revealed.  
  
"These are the weapons of Magic Knights, these weapons are made only for you, and only you can use them," Presea explained. The jewels on their gloves glowed and light shot out, heading for Presea.  
  
"What about our earlier weapons?" Yami asked.  
  
"They left on their own!" Seto said.  
  
"From now on, these new excude weapons suit you best," Presea said. Just then, Presea fell down to the ground. The five boys hurried to Presea.  
  
"Presea! Are you ok?" Yugi asked.  
  
"I'm all right. I've just used a bit too much of my soul.. That's all." Presea said.  
  
"Are you sure?" Bakura said.  
  
"Yes," Presea replied. Suddenly, Presea noticed their armour. "Your armour."  
  
"It changed all of a sudden," Seto explained. He looked at the others and also noticed that their amours had changed as well.  
  
"When we found the Escude in Eterna, suddenly the amour glowed and morphed." Yami Bakura said.  
  
"Guru Clef gave you that armour, didn't he?" Presea asked. The gang nodded. "Guru Clef must have given you evolving armour. Just like the evolving weapons, it changes as you advance."  
  
"Evolving." Yami muttered.  
  
"Weapons made of the Legendary mineral Escude evolve along with their owner's soul. Your swords have not yet reached their true form," Presea explained.  
  
"They'll change shape?" Bakura stated, looking at his new sword.  
  
"Yes the strength of your souls will evolve your swords," Presea said, "in Cephiro everything is decided by the soul. The strength of weapons, the success of magic and even the future itself." Presea got up and sighed. "I've made weapons for each of you because I like you. I want you to be strong, so I made your weapons special."  
  
"Thank you Presea," Yugi said. The rest of them stood up.  
  
"Don't give up," Presea said.  
  
"Yes!" The boys said in unison.  
  
"PU!" Mokona shouted to get everyone's attention. The jewel on its forehead glowed again and shot out a beam, the light drew a magical circle on the ground. The flashed a bright light and a huge flying saucer with wings at the side appeared. (SR: I like to call that . thing. a flying saucer; it really looked like one.) "PU!"  
  
"I think he's telling us to get on.." Seto said.  
  
"You can understand that fur ball?" Yami Bakura asked.  
  
"Even I would freak if he asked me to eat that.." Seto stated.  
  
"He says get on," Bakura said, with Mokona in his arms again.  
  
"Then you five must go," Presea said from behind. "You must revive the Spirits in order to become Magic Knights. Those weapons you hold in you hands are keys to reviving the Spirits."  
  
"Keys? To revive the Spirits.." Yami said as he examined the sword.  
  
"What's a Spirit?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Mokona will guide you," Presea replied.  
  
"Not again.." Seto and Yami Bakura slapped their foreheads. Mokona jumped to the ground and made a proud face. Just then, the weapons were sucked into the gloved jewels.  
  
"You know this is really nice, best for school too. You could put your books, computers, and other stuff inside." Seto stated.  
  
"Come on!" Yami commanded.  
  
"Thank you Presea, for the weapons!" Bakura shouted from above. As the flying saucer took off. "I'll bake a cake for you when we get back! It's my specialty!"  
  
"What's a 'cake'?" Presea shouted.  
  
"It's food!" Bakura shouted back.  
  
"Do they have the ingredients?" Yami Bakura asked, shaking his head.  
  
"I'll just use my soul!" Bakura said.  
  
"Sounds great!" Presea smiled.  
  
"Presea, you're awesome!" Yugi shouted. "Thanks!"  
  
"Mokona take care of them!" Presea shouted her last command to Mokona.  
  
"PUU!!!!!!" Mokona's Pu echoed through the air. Presea stood until they disappeared. She collapsed to the ground once again.  
  
"Princess Emeraude, please," Presea begged, "watch over those boys from another world.. Yugi, Yami, Seto, Bakura, Yami Bakura... Please be safe."  
SR: Next chapter! We'll meet Celes! The Sea god!!!!!!!! Mwhahahahaha and Artina attack!  
  
TG: Goody!  
  
SR: Wait till you read what I got in store for Seto!  
  
Seto: I hate you all..T_T  
  
SR: TOO bad! :P  
  
TG: Let's start the show already!!!  
  
SR: Oh yes. We got more Truth, dare, double dare, and promise top repeat!!! Enjoy!!!!  
  
Truth, Dare, Double Dare, and promise to repeat  
  
SR: Let's start the game!!!  
  
TG: YAY!  
  
All the Yamis and Seto: NO!!!!  
  
SR, TG, and CW: YES!!!  
  
Anzu: I'll start! Seto! It's pay back time! (snickers)  
  
Seto: Truth, I'm not in the mood.  
  
ANzu: Party poopers!!  
  
Seto: Whatever....  
  
Anzu: Are you gay?  
  
All girls: o0!  
  
All yaoi fangirls: ^o^  
  
All Seto Fangirls: eager to know  
  
Seto: eeeeerrr...... Maybe. maybe not?  
  
SR: Like yeah that really answers the question well....  
  
TG: ~sigh~ My turn! Yugi!  
  
Yugi: I'll pick dare!  
  
TG: Yes!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You fall right into my trap! I dare you to eat 3 tons of sugar!  
  
SR: TG's finally lost it..  
  
Yugi: OK! ^_________________________^  
  
Mokuba: Count me in!!!!!!!  
  
Yami and Seto: OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!! ~try to hold Mokuba and Yugi back~  
  
Mokuba and Yugi: We want Sugar!!!!  
  
SR: Guess I have to do the dirty work. ~holds up Sugar-o-matic 600000000, loads it with sugar~ YUGI! MOKUBA! INCOMING!!!!!! ~Yugi and mokuba notice this and opened their mouths wide as Sr blasted the sugar into their mouth~  
  
Yugi: ~all hyper~ Yay!!!!!!!! SUGAR!!1 MORE MORE MORE!!!!!  
  
Mokuba; YES!!! MORE MORE MORE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Yami and Seto: ~faints~  
  
SR: Tune in next time and see what happens next! 


End file.
